Bienvenidos al pacto de sangre
by Bydanny
Summary: Yo la veía, y me extrañaba su inmutable rostro. Jamás sospeché que luego de un accidente en el metro provocado por ella, terminara siendo su esclavo. Ahora mi sangre es su alimento, mis lágrimas su agua, mi aliento le da vida. Yo le pertenezco. ADAPTACIÓN
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a KryPexel , yo solo la adapte.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola<strong>! esta es mi primera publicación anque no es mia, espero que le guste.

Lo primero que digo es que esta historia es una adaptación, la original la leí hace poco y me encanto.

La autora original es _**K****_r_yPixe**_l, ella pertenece a FictionPreess.

Besos espero que les sea de su agrado.

* * *

><p><strong>- Cada vez que la recuerdo, surge en mi mente esa sonrisa maquiavélica, segura, precisa… Lo tenía todo planificado, todo saldría tal como ella lo quería.<strong>

**Bienvenido al Pacto de Sangre**

Solía encontrármela en el metro, esperábamos en la misma esquina del andén el penúltimo vagón. Al llegar, ella se iba a la parte más alejada de la puerta mientras yo trataba de colarme por donde mejor podía. A esa hora, la hora pico, se llenaba tanto de seres humanos que era una odisea siquiera poder entrar. Yo la miraba a través del reflejo que se formaba en las ventanas. Ella permanecía con la mirada ida en alguna especie de trance, siempre seria. Sus ojos, pequeñas almendras achocolatadas se quedaban fijas en un punto X y sus labios se separaban unos milímetros. Cuando llegábamos a la tercera estación contigua ella "despertaba" y como si nada se encaminaba hacia la salida.

Pasaba el tiempo y yo seguía inexplicablemente pendiente de ella. Mis amigos entre bromas me preguntaban si acaso yo me había enamorado de la niña rara, lo cual hace rato ya me había preguntado yo. La respuesta era clara, la chica no me parecía en absoluto atractiva físicamente. Menuda, delgadísima y el cabello largo y algo pajoso, como si la estuviera viendo tal cual despertó. No suelen gustarme las chicas desarregladas. Entonces la única respuesta concebible para mí, era que sentía una especie de intriga hacia su forma de ser. Tenía deseos de saber si aquella muchacha podía gestar alguna emoción humana, como la risa, el llanto… o quizá furia.

Nada parecía a prevenirme del rumbo que tomarían nuestras vidas. No hasta aquella madrugada maldita. Mientras esperaba la locomoción, como siempre me encontré con la chica extraña. Me fijé en ella y de pronto noté algo diferente. Mi consternación se hizo mayúscula al entender lo que veía: Estaba sonriendo. Pero… no me parecía una sonrisa de alegría, sino de ansias, como si esperase que algo sucediese… Y sin saber por qué me daba la impresión que, fuese lo que fuese, no parecía ser nada bueno.

Se abrieron las puertas.7:35 de la mañana, creo que llego a buena hora. Le eché un vistazo al reflejo del vidrio y la vi otra vez. La sonrisa no se había desvanecido un ápice y de hecho parecía que a cada segundo se hacía más y más ancha, con destellos de malicia brotándole de la mirada. Respiraba agitadamente, inhalaba un rato y exhalaba con violencia. Sentí una morbosa curiosidad pero a la vez un ligero temor que frenaba mis ganas de girarme para verla con mayor claridad.

Medio minuto más tarde, el vagón frenó de improviso bruscamente haciendo que varios pasajeros salieran expulsados hacia adelante. Las luces se apagaron provocando que el pánico reinara en el lugar. La gente gritaba desesperaba y gemían a doloridos a causa del daño que habían sufrido. Yo caí sobre una mujer obesa, y sobre mí se desplomó un hombre macizo. Me costaba respirar, quería huir rápido de ahí. Algo no andaba bien. De pronto, una niebla color escarlata nubló nuestra vista y la temperatura aumentó inexplicablemente. Una risa macabra se hizo escuchar en medio de todo el barullo y temblé de pies a cabeza. Bienvenido al pacto infernal.

_No veo nada, todo está muy difuso… Siento frío, algo hiela mi espalda… ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién se aproxima? Siento pasos… Tengo miedo, quiero moverme pero algo me sujeta… ¡Quiero ver maldita sea! … Los pasos se detienen, trato de gritar, pero mi boca está sellada con lo que parece ser una mordaza… la imagen se comienza a aclarar… Debo estar soñando, estoy acostado en una especie de mesa metálica. Frente a mí hay una persona, no puedo verle bien porque la única iluminación es una ventana minúscula en la esquina de una lejana pared, creo que estoy en un sótano. La silueta que la luz me deja vislumbrar es la de una persona de contextura delgada y pequeña. Me miro, estoy solo en ropa interior, inmovilizado por aros de hierro en cada muñeca y en cada tobillo… Aparece más luz, alguien abre la puerta y haces del exterior penetran con fuerza en el siniestro ambiente. Por fin veo el rostro de mi captor, es la chica del vagón. La sorpresa hace que me agite en mis ataduras. El recién llegado, que parece ser un anciano, le entrega una caja de madera y se retira luego de echarme un leve vistazo. Yo trato de moverme, de pedir ayuda de preguntar qué sucede. Ella abre la caja y sin más preámbulo me dice:_

_**-Eres mío, de ahora en adelante me perteneces, y saciaras mi sed cuando esté sedienta, calmarás mi hambre cuando esté hambrienta. Desde hoy, desde ahora, Tú eres mío.**_

_Por primera vez escucho su voz. Era un poco rasposa para ser mujer y arrastraba las palabras, hablaba con calma pero con una fuerza estremecedora. Preso del pánico traté de zafarme inútilmente ¿Qué tiene ella en __sus manos? ¿Qué es eso de que soy suyo? ¿Qué planea hacer conmigo? Eran miles las interrogantes que amenazaban con volverme loco si es que no recibían respuesta pronto. Supliqué al dios que estuviera de turno que todo fuera un sueño, un loco sueño nacido de mi insensato interés en la chica del metro._

_Posó unos cuantos dedos en la mesa y recorrió lentamente, saboreando la superficie hasta llegar a mi pecho. La miré con pavor. Ella sonrió malévolamente y de la caja que tenía sujeta en la otra mano, sacó una figurilla de metal… semejante a una especie de timbre. Lo acercó a mi costado derecho, el frío me hizo sobresaltar, ella rió deleitándose de mis reacciones provocadas por pánico. Luego vi que su mano adquirió un color rojo intenso y un aire caliente chocó contra mi piel. Sin poder creérmelo y esperando que mi súplica respecto al sueño se cumpliera, observé que el metal de a poco se fue enrojeciendo también. El frío en mi espalda hacía un vívido contraste con el calor que emanaba desde la mano de la chica. Mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Ella estaba acercando la figurilla hacia mi piel._

_Mi carne comenzó a quemarse y a expeler un olor intenso. Arqueé la espalda con un impulso sobrehumano y pronto volvió a caer. Mi garganta se desgarró en gritos desesperados que se ahogaron en la tela que censuraba mi boca. Gemí y lloré como nunca antes lo había hecho en la vida. Tiré fuerte de las argollas que aprisionaban mis muñecas y la fricción las lastimó. Un dolor infernal se concentró en la zona de mi costado, el ardor de un volcán dirigido en el punto más sensible de mi piel. Para cuando ella decidió apartar por fin el metal caliente, mi carne incinerada se mantuvo ardiendo y palpitando. Ella rió macabramente ante mis sollozos agónicos. Estaba disfrutando del espectáculo. Ella era mi emperadora y mi verdugo. Se relamía ante mis lágrimas. Observando su obra, me miró con una altanera actitud de pertenencia y me dijo:_

_**-Este es el sello de nuestro contrato, esta marca señala que yo soy tu dueña, y poseo completo derecho sobre ti.**_

_Jadeé y mis ojos cubiertos de lágrimas no quisieron abrirse. Negándose a seguir participando de una realidad a la cual no querían pertenecer. Harta, ella tomó mi mentón con violencia y me obligó a mirarla._

_**-Y cuando desee verte, vendrás a mí. Estés donde estés**_

_Sus pupilas se tornaron de un color rojo intenso, como el metal que dañó sin piedad mi cuerpo, convenciéndome de una vez, de que estaba viviendo la más horrible y la más real pesadilla de toda mi vida. En un momento el mundo dio vueltas alrededor de mi cabeza y unas poderosas nauseas me invadieron. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando no vi nada más. Un vórtice negro me había absorbido, llevándose el sótano, la chica, las argollas, el dolor, mis gemidos, mi conciencia._

* * *

><p><strong> ¿Reviews?<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

****Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a KryPexel , yo solo la adapte.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola aquí estoy de nuevo<strong>_

Esta historia tiene una total de 13 capítulos que iré subiendo paulatinamente_**.  
><strong>Sin nada mas que decir, disfruten la historia.  
><em>

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**-**__**A cambio de tu sangre, yo cambiaré tu vida.**_

**Capítulo 2: Sangre, Lágrimas, Saliva…. Aliento**

Desperté con las mejillas sonrosadas y el cuerpo bañado en sudor, en mi cama y con el uniforme escolar puesto. La humedad hacía que la tela se apegara más a mi cuerpo, era una sensación desagradable. Tenía al Sol regándome despiadadamente con sus rayos que llegaban directamente desde la ventana. Me incorporé lentamente y me rasqué la cabeza mientras mis perezosos ojos trataban de acostumbrarse al intenso resplandor. De pronto, múltiples imágenes bombardearon mi psiquis y automáticamente llevé una mano a mi cintura. Mis dedos subieron bajo la camisa y trataron de palpar con las yemas algún indicio que indicara la veracidad de mi pesadilla. Busqué la confirmación de que aquel infierno que había sufrido no había sido una ilusión. Pero no. No estaba. La marca que ella me hizo, la marca que había arrancado los más vivos gritos desde mi pecho ya no estaba. No podía creer que todo se había tratado de un pésimo sueño, tal y como lo deseé a gritos en su momento. Miré la hora en el reloj que tenía sobre la cómoda contigua a mi cama.

**- ¡NO PUEDE SER! ¡SON LAS 5 DE LA TARDE!**

Bajé de un brinco de la cama, abrí la puerta y di con el pasillo. Corrí escaleras abajo y me encontré con mi nana quien estaba desempolvando un antiguo jarrón de no sé qué dinastía que había comprado mamá. Ella y sus gustos por las cosas con "Status" me volvían loco.

**- ¡Edward! No sabía que estaba aquí… ¿No fue al colegio? – **Me preguntó con la sorpresa reflejada en su bondadoso rostro.

**- No lo sé… creo que me quede dormido… ¿No te diste cuenta?**

**- No. Es que hoy comencé limpiando los baños, la cocina y la sala de estar, dejé las piezas para el final, de hecho ahora mismo iba a subir.**

**- Entiendo…**

Me sonrió con el afecto de una madre y continuó con su labor. Pedí permiso y ella se apartó dándome espacio para que siguiera mi camino. Dirigí mi andar directo al baño para darme una ducha y así poder sacarme el sudor de encima. Saqué las toallas desde un mueble del baño y deje mi uniforme en el piso. Luego me paré frente al espejo de cuerpo entero para convencerme de una vez por todas de que aquella marca no estaba, que nunca había existido y que por más vívida que se haya sentido la pesadilla no era posible que se realizara en la vida real. Escudriñé con la vista mi piel y estaba todo completamente normal, lisa y sin señas de haber sido lastimada de alguna forma. Todo era producto de mi muy activa imaginación.

**- No debiera tomarme esa pesadilla tan en serio…**

Seguramente tanto fijarme en aquella curiosa chica terminé convirtiéndola en la monstruosa antagonista de mis peores sueños. Como cuando uno ve una película de terror y luego terminas soñando con que el monstruo de la cinta te viene a buscar. Me metí a la ducha y abrí el grifo dejando que el agua caliente purificara cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Amo el agua bien caliente, pero por esta vez dejé que el agua fría se encargara de devolver mi mente a tierra firme. Cuando me ducho me siento en otro mundo. Dejo que las gotas se lleven uno por uno mis pensamientos y éstos se entremezclen en el suelo a la altura de mis pies. Me siento parte de un mundo en donde lo único importante es lo que percibe la piel, lo que las sensaciones dicten. Tomé confianza y comencé a cantar una melodía que hace 3 días llevaba pegada de muse, mi grupo de rock favorito. Me imaginé parte de un escenario, con fans gritando mi nombre, dispuestas a matarse entre sí por un mechón de mi cabello cobrizo. Agité mi cuerpo en un baile frenético y desesperado que fuera capaz de arrancar mi tensión acumulada. Al terminar mi espectáculo me dispuse a abrir lentamente los ojos.

Es oficial. Me he vuelto loco.

El baño había desaparecido por completo. Solo estaba yo debajo de una caída de agua, en medio de un paisaje desolado sacado de alguna rara película de ciencia ficción. Era como pisar Marte. El suelo era árido, rocoso, y el cielo era una extraña confusión de matices negros y rojos… Me vi completamente desnudo en medio de la nada.

Retrocedí nervioso y choqué con el risco por el cual caía el agua. Miré hacia arriba y, luego de echar un insulto al aire por lo ridícula de la situación, alcancé calcular que la cascada era de aproximadamente 5 metros. El líquido había adquirido tonalidades rojizas, como si desde allí desembocara un torrente de sangre fresca. Anonadado por lo que estaba presenciando, no me percaté que había alguien observando divertido mi desconcierto.

**- ¿Te gusta tu nueva ducha? Si te parece pequeña me avisas.**

En una milésima de segundo me voltee guiado por una voz que reconocí enseguida. Allí estaba, frente a mí, con una falda negra y blusa blanca, parecía dama antigua. Su pajoso cabello marrón estaba atado en una pequeña cola. Me sonreía con sorna. Yo, que estaba completamente paralizado tardé unos cuantos minutos en recordar que estaba completamente expuesto, y en un acto involuntario y humano traté de cubrirme rápidamente y como mejor pude. Ella rió diabólicamente y se aproximó a mí con pasos pausados. Cuando caí en cuenta de que se estaba acercando a mí, automáticamente mi sistema de autodefensa hizo acto de presencia y comencé a retroceder cada vez más y más. Hasta que una rocosa pared me detuvo en seco. Ella siguió caminando, gozosa del pánico que me provocaba en mí, hasta que se quedó quieta a unos escasos centímetros de mi cuerpo, mojada por haber cruzado la casada que se interponía entre nosotros dos. Estaba desesperado, no tenía a dónde huir y ella parecía tener control absoluto del suelo que estaba pisando. Sin creer de donde pude conseguir una porción de coraje, la encaré.

**-¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? ¡Donde estoy! ¿Qué quieres de mí?**

Rió con más ganas, estruendosamente, como si hubiera dicho la frase más ridícula de la historia. Cuando paró, respondió con total naturalidad.

- **Ya te lo dije, me perteneces. Cada vez que quiera verte llegarás a mí. Y en éstos momentos me apetecía verte.**

Dicha ésta frase, y sin previo aviso mis piernas y brazos se pegaron a la pared, como por un extraño magnetismo. Ella descaradamente puso su índice en mi pecho y lo hizo descender hasta mi costado en donde la marca, que hace poco había estado comprobando con miles de revisiones que no estaba, había vuelto a salir. Pero no era una marca de quemadura común, sino que la figura se hacía mucho más notoria con el color negro que había alcanzado. Era de un diseño simple: dos círculos con un punto cada uno en el centro, el más grande reposaba sobre en el más pequeño y este a su vez estaba sostenido por una barra. A su alrededor y simétricamente había unas formas ondulantes que terminaban por enredarse entre los círculos y la barra.

- **Escucha esto y quiero que lo escuches bien.** –Dijo ella lo más cerca que pudo a mi oído. Pero su poca altura le jugaba en contra y su boca sólo alcanzaba a llegar a un punto intermedio en mi cuello. - **Tu sangre me alimentará, tus lágrimas saciarán mi sed, tu saliva me curará de toda falencia… y tu aliento, es lo que me otorga vida. Ese fue el pacto. A cambio, yo cambiaré tu vida.**

Al intentar luchar para poder escapar, empecé a moverme con torpeza y a hacerme daño con los peñascos del risco a mis espaldas. Mi piel empezó a magullarse. El agua de pronto comenzó a dejar de caer. La chica puso sus dos manos sobre mi pecho y en un gesto, semejante al de estar abriendo 2 compuertas, dos pedazos de piel de mi pecho se abrieron unos cuantos centímetros, dejando una abertura pequeña por donde caía un chorro de sangre. Mi grito fue tan desgarrador como el que di la primera vez, cuando me marcó con el metal al rojo vivo. Ella sin perder el tiempo comenzó a beber directamente del chorro carmesí que caía denso por mi zona abdominal. Mis quejidos y espasmos no lograron compadecerla para que se detuviera, ni para quitara las manos de mi pecho. Sus dedos empujaron con mayor energía haciendo que la carne se despegara cada vez más y más, dejando así mis costillas y demás órganos expuestos. Mis lágrimas, que brotaban como de fuentes, salían desde mis lagrimales, recorrían mis mejillas y bajaban por mi mandíbula, la cual mantenía apretada lo más fuerte que podía para, en vano, mitigar el daño que la chica provocaba en mi abdomen, con otro más pequeño.

Pasado un lapso de tiempo que me pareció tortuosamente eterno, ella se limpió los restos del rojo elixir de sus labios y se relamió gustosa, soltó los pedazos de mi pecho que tenía sujetos y éstos volvieron lentamente a su lugar. Yo, jadeante, en un estado de completo trance trataba de normalizar mi respiración, pero la aguda presión que sentía no me dejaba ni inhalar ni exhalar correctamente. Al terminar de cerrar, ella tomó mi mentón y volteó mi rostro para que quedara mirando en su dirección, apartó con su pulgar las últimas gotas que caían por mis mejillas y se las llevó a la boca. A estas alturas ya había abierto los ojos. Luego, suplicando ayuda al cielo, los volví a cerrar.

**-Ya terminamos. Y desde ahora estoy conectada sanguíneamente contigo. A partir de éste momento, tendré libre derecho sobre tus pensamientos y deseos. Ahora soy parte de ti. Y por cierto, si me necesitas, mi nombre es Bella.**

Me negué a escuchar, me negué a ver, solo quería que el martirio terminara pronto, que me dejara en paz de una maldita vez. Y entonces el agua comenzó a caer de nuevo, tibia y refrescante. Mi espalda chocó con una superficie fría, que reconocí rápidamente como las baldosas de mi baño. Temeroso despegué lentamente mis párpados, y vi las cortinas floreadas que mamá había comprado en una tienda de diseño de hogar, el piso plástico azul con forma de pato, cortesía de papá, y la rejilla de los jabones. Estaba de vuelta en casa, y en mi alma no había forma de hacer dialogar el alivio y la desesperación.

**-Mi niño. ¿No quieres algo para comer? Hice kutchen.**

**- No gracias, Nana… me duele el estómago…**

Subí a mi cuarto, y a pesar de estar completamente mojado me tiré en la cama sin siquiera sacarme las toallas del cuerpo. Ya todo me daba igual, morir de un resfrío era una solución bastante tentadora para escapar de las garras de la "cosa" psicópata que se había tomado la libertad de reclamar mi cuerpo como suyo. De pronto una gota, no como las demás, ésta era cálida, cruzó mi mejilla. Cruelmente reí y pensé que a ella hubiera deseado beber de esa.

* * *

><p>¿Reviwes?<p>

Nos leemos en el próximo!


	3. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a KryPexel , yo solo la adapte.****

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! aquí estoy de nuevo!<strong>

**Las dejo para que continúen..! **

* * *

><p><strong>- A cambio de sangre, yo cambiaré tu vida.<strong>

**Bienvenido al Pacto de Sangre**

**Capítulo 3: Rueda de la fortuna**

El resto del día había transcurrido normalmente. Mis padres, como siempre, llegaron cansados del trabajo, me regañaron un poco por haberme quedado dormido y haber faltado a clase lo cual desmoronaba (sorprendentemente una falta en toda mi carrera escolar los desmoronaba) sus ilusiones de convertirme en un hombre de bien. Encontraron un enemigo bastante válido a quien culpar. Un recurso bastante común en aquellos padres que buscan las fallas de la educación de sus hijos en cualquier cosa excepto ellos. Acordaron que mi falta a la escuela se debía a las horas que paso despierto mirando la televisión. Yo por mi parte preferí no decir nada a nadie. Luego de que la nana se fuera de vuelta a su casa, mi papá reiteró, maquinalmente como si hubiera preparado su discurso apenas me dieron a luz y ahora recién lo estuviera poniendo en práctica, su advertencia con respecto a la hora de sueño. Cenamos hablando acerca del ridículo show que daban a esa hora en la televisión y de pronto se les olvidó que gracias a ese aparato que les causaba tanta risa, había nacido en mí, según ellos, mi rebeldía de adolescente. Al meterme en la cama para dormir, me quedé un tiempo mirando el techo y repasé con la vista los grumos que se habían formado en la pintura blanca. Un escalofrío me remeció al pensar que tal vez ella podía volver a llamarme. Me haría aparecer en algún lugar extraño como sacado de una película del espacio, y corrompería el orden habitual de mis músculos para sacar el preciado néctar sanguíneo que era su alimento. Comencé a moverme con nerviosismo, yendo de un lado hacia otro. Apoyaba mi cabeza sobre una almohada y disconforme me volvía hacia la otra, rememorando en mi mente las crudas imágenes de nuestro último encuentro. Podía volver a sentir sus dedos separando la carne de mi pecho y a mis cuerdas vocales hacer un esfuerzo máximo por alcanzar su límite en volumen para que en el grito lograra aplacar, con algo de suerte el sufrimiento del cual era presa.

Hace mucho calor y me destapo. El frío vuelve a calarme los huesos y vuelvo a cubrirme. Y así perduro toda la noche, contradiciendo mis propios instintos.

La molesta musiquita del celular, la cual me sabía de memoria, comenzó a sonar irrumpiendo en el absoluto silencio de la mañana. De inmediato lo apagué, ya estaba despierto. O mejor dicho, nunca logré dormir. Me incorporé en la cama y miré, en un espejo que tenía siempre a la mano, con admiración mis nuevos ojos hinchados y rojos. Me tambaleé un poco antes de dar el primer paso hacia mi eterna rutina. Caminé con torpeza hacia el pasillo y llegando a la escalera vi que mis padres también estaban próximos a levantarse. Con precaución, porque aún no había dominado por completo mi motricidad, bajé y me adentré en el baño. Abrí la llave y junté agua helada en mis manos, entumeciéndolas con el golpe de frío. Las levanté para llevar la pequeña poza que provocaría la habitual descarga de realidad a mi rostro. Levanté mi cara y me encontré frente a frente con el espejo del botiquín (de tamaño, es como la mitad del de cuerpo completo)

**-Doy asco, mis ojeras llegan hasta el piso. Mis papás podrían pensar que estuve fumando alguna cosa rara.**

Me sequé con la toalla blanca que estaba a un lado del botiquín, y escuché que desde el otro lado golpeaban la puerta con impaciencia.

- ¿**Eres tú Edward? Cuando termines ayuda a tu madre con el desayuno. ¿Quieres?**

Cuando salí del baño mi padre no dudó un segundo en meterse rápidamente, no sin antes palmotearme el hombro. Al darse cuenta que algo había cambiado en mí, se giró y me examinó curioso. Sus ojos me recorrieron de arriba abajo, inspeccionado si habían más zonas de mi cuerpo que estuvieran demacradas.

**-¿Qué te paso, muchacho?**

- **Ah nada. Es el calor que no me dejaba dormir.**

Esta respuesta lo dejó conforme. No había que ser un superdotado para saber que en Noviembre las noches en esta maldita cuidad son muy calurosas, y yo no suelo soportar muy bien las altas temperaturas. ¡Que daría yo con tal de vivir en el sur! Papá se encerró en el cuarto y desde el otro lado la máquina de afeitar comenzó a zumbar como una avispa gigante en medio de su faena. Mamá estará feliz, pensé, porque siempre se quejaba de que la barba de bárbaro, escarchada de canas que tenía mi papá, le sumaba cinco desagradables años. Y ella preferiría que no se comentara que su esposo era un viejo.

El desayuno fluyó con normalidad y me llevaron, como siempre lo hacían, hasta la estación del metro. Mis padres trabajaban en el lado de la cuidad que quedaba opuesto a mi colegio, así que se conformaban con dejarme en el metro y de ahí yo tomaba locomoción hacia la escuela. De otra forma los embotellamientos nos harían llegar tarde a los 3. Sin embargo ese día, ese lugar que tan común se me hacía, me provocaba un rechazo automático. No quería pisar ese lugar ni aunque me hubieran pagado con veinte camiones repletos de oro.

**- Ya, hijo. Nos vemos en la noche. – **Anunció mi padre con las manos en el manubrio _(N/ Volante le dicen en mi país)._  
><strong>- Cuídate mi niño – <strong>Mamá se encargó de imprimir en mis mejillas la huella de su amor color Full Heart 035. Antes de llegar a la escuela debía encargarme de borrarla.  
>-<strong>Ehmm papá… mamá… ¿Están muy justos con el tiempo para llegar al trabajo?<br>- ¿Por qué? – **Preguntó sorprendida mi madre

**- Ah… Por nada… Bueno en realidad, si no les molesta, quisiera pedirles que me llevaran al colegio…  
>-¡Nos hubieras avisado antes! Ahora mismo no tenemos tiempo para darnos una vuelta por el centro, esta es la hora del taco – <strong>Me contestó mi padre tamborileando el manubrio con los dedos. Su típico gesto de estar perdiendo la paciencia. Es que le tenía un rechazo descomunal al retraso.  
><strong>- Ok… no importa ¡Para la otra será!<strong>

El motivo por el que no quería meterme dentro del subterráneo era ELLA…. Así que una vez que la camioneta verde estuvo lejos de mi vista. Descendí a toda prisa por las escaleras, ingresé a la estación y raudo me puse en la fila de los primeros vagones. Hoy no me la encontraría… Entre la multitud que se juntaba a esa hora en el andén vi unas luces llegar desde túnel. Como por milagro el vagón se detuvo con la puerta justo delante de mí y, luego de dejar bajar a la gente que estaba adentro, me dispuse a entrar.

Una vez pude ingresar, mi nerviosismo me hizo mirar insistentemente de un lado a otro. No pude ocultar mi desesperación por comprobar si en aquel mar de gente se encontraba algún ser de contextura pequeña y cabello marrón pajoso. Me sentí tan patético que bajé la vista y me regañé a mí mismo por dejar que la histeria hiciera posesión de mis acciones. Sin previo aviso una mano se posó en mi antebrazo y una voz femenina me llamó desde mi costado.

**- Oye…**

Como si un choque eléctrico me hubiera golpeado aparté la mano lo más veloz que pude y terminé chocando con un asiento. Me quejé de dolor diciendo una palabrota a viva voz y una señora que estaba cerca me miró con desaprobación.

-**¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué tan alterado? ¡Soy yo!  
>- ¿Rosalie?<strong>

Ella iba en un curso inferior al mío, la conocía por el taller de fotografía del colegio… Era el motivo de mis tormentos, de mis ensueños y de algún suspiro espontáneo en mis ratos de ocio… Ella era el imposible que me tenía atascado en el oscuro túnel de la frustración del amor adolescente imposible. Ella tenía novio.

**- Disculpa, me asustaste… - **Traté de disculpar mi torpeza.  
><strong>- ¡Perdona por ser tan fea! - <strong>¡no lo eres! Grite desde mis adentros. Pero traté de disimular, como lo había estado haciendo durante aproximadamente 5 meses. Ya estaba a punto de sacar maestría en camuflaje de sentimientos. **- Te lo perdono porque todavía es temprano.  
>- Ja ja, no puedo evitar mi cara de sueño ¿verdad? Pero parece que no soy la única ¿Acaso no dormiste?<br>- Pues… no. Algo me tenía dando vueltas…  
>- ¿Ah sí? ¿Una niña? ¿Por fin una? – <strong>Dijo con voz melosa y con el codo picándome entre las costillas. Y yo en un desesperado intento de provocarle celos asentí con la cabeza… Pero creo que no resultó como esperaba.  
>- <strong>¡Bravo! ¿Quién es? ¿La conozco? ¿Va en nuestra escuela? ¡Dime, dime! – <strong>Resignado me atreví a mirarla con picardía y le guiñé un ojo.  
>- <strong>Eso es un secreto.<br>- ¿Ehhh? ¡Dime! ¡No seas cruel! ¿Será Tanya?**

**-No**

**- ¿Alice?**

**- No.**

En medio de nuestra discusión, se abrieron las puertas del vagón. Habíamos llegado a la estación donde nos bajábamos y caminamos juntos hacia colegio. Para mi grata sorpresa, para la tranquilidad de mi alma, no me topé con Ella.

_-… __**Y a cambio, yo cambiaré tu vida…**_

Las clases comenzaron normales: me quedé dormido en matemáticas y pensaba continuar mi labor en el recreo, pero pronto sentí la presencia de alguien que se aproximaba hacia mí corriendo, que me tomaba de la ropa, me sacudía sin compasión, y me gritaba desesperada para que que me despertara. Somnoliento abrí los ojos y me encontré a Rose, llorando desconsoladamente  
>Mil alarmas se encendieron en mi pecho.<p>

-**¿Ross .. Rose? ¿Qué te sucede?  
>- ¡Es Emmett! ¡Tuvo un accidente! – <strong>Sorprendido me levanté de un salto con la mente completamente despejada. Mis compañeros que se habían quedado en la sala comenzaron a acercarse al escuchar la palabra accidente. Emmett era el novio de Rosalie.

– **¡Mientras venía al colegio, un auto lo atropelló!**– Trató de hablar entre hipos. Se abrazó a mí y sentí cómo su frágil cuerpecito temblaba de desesperación. - **¡NO QUIERO QUE MUERA!**

_**-…Este es el pacto…Y a cambio, yo cambiaré tu vida…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Nos leemos en el proximo! <strong>_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	4. Chapter 4

****Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a KryPexel , yo solo la adapte.**

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaa! <strong>

**Aquí**** estoy de nuevo.**

**Gracias por sus Reviews, alertas y favoritos.**

**Ayer intente subir el capi, pero el FF no me dejo iniciar sección en mi cuenta. =/**

**Pero bueno aquí lo traigo. Las dejo para que lean.**

* * *

><p><strong>- Tomaré tu sangre y tú podrás obtener lo que desees. Es un buen trato ¿o no?<strong>

**Bienvenido al Pacto de Sangre**

**Capítulo 4: La maldición de desear**

Los padres de Rose la fueron a retirar temprano a pedido de ella. Iría al hospital para acompañar a su novio en su convalecencia. El corazón se me desquebrajó en mil pedazos. Jamás la había visto con su semblante tan dolido, con las lágrimas cayendo torrentosas por su bella carita. Y egoístamente dentro de mí, me hubiera gustado verla así por mí.

La preocupación me mantuvo ido por el resto del día. No presté atención a las clases en ningún momento porque mi mente estaba con Rose y el destino de Emmett. Apoyé mi codo en la mesa y afirmé mi rostro en la mano. Las palabrerías del profesor parecían cada vez más lejanas, no eran descifrables… palabras sin sentido, sin coherencia. Sus labios se movían como si estuviera masticando un chicle invisible. Movimiento, no sonido. Al cabo de un rato no pude vislumbrar bien su cara, se desvanecía en la imagen total del salón. Ya no veía nada… Me extrañó y traté de sacudir mi cabeza para hacer más nítida mi visión. Cuando por fin pude ver con claridad, noté que a mi alrededor todos parecían como "congelados". Me puse de pie y sentí una presencia a mis espaldas.

**- Es hora de mi desayuno…**

Su repentino aparecimiento me tomó por sorpresa y retrocedí tropezando con todas las mesas, moviéndolas de su sitio y arrojando al suelo unos cuantos útiles escolares. Ahí estaba Bella, con ropa de escolar, mirándome hambrienta y con deseos de hacerme sangrar una vez más. Pero de mi pecho resurgió un golpe de valentía, y me propuse no dejarme lastimar de nuevo. Con todas mis fuerzas traté de llegar hasta las puertas. Las abrí de par en par y escapé. Corrí por el pasillo y bajé las escaleras. Observé a las personas que aparecían en la ruta de mi loca carrera y observé que todos estaban quietos. De pronto frente a mí, justo delante de mi nariz, una figura se materializó. Levantó su mano haciendo un gesto extraño y mi cuerpo cayó pesado, de espalda al suelo. Sentí como si la gravedad hubiera aumentado considerablemente su fuerza.

-**Es inútil que escapes. Estamos conectados por la sangre. A donde tú vayas, yo voy. – **Se aceró Bella lentamente y se acuclilló para ver mi rostro que se contraía en una mueca de estupor – **Además es muy desconsiderado de tu parte huir cuando te hecho aquel favor…**  
>- <strong>¿Favor… De qué me hablas?<br>- El favor que te he hecho al limpiarte el camino con la señorita Rose…  
>- ¿Qué? – <strong>hice un esfuerzo por tratar de incorporarme pero fue inútil. Ni la energía nacida de mi rabia podía luchar contra lo que fuera que estaba haciéndole a mi cuerpo. – - **Tú hiciste que lo atropellaran…  
>- Es lo que querías ¿No? La querías para ti…<br>- ¡No de esta forma!**

Soltó una risa cruel, carente de humanidad. Acercó su mano a mis cabellos frontales, los revolvió con un dedo. A continuación sacó de su bolsillo de la blusa una perla celeste. Adentro de ésta había un pequeño resplandor que se movía en su interior, nunca antes había visto nada igual.

-**Aún hay tiempo, la vida de este individuo aún no se ha extinto. Puedo salvarle…  
>- ¡Hazlo!<br>- Un momento. Recuerda que tenemos un pacto… A cambio de cumplir tus deseos, tú deberás alimentarme…**

Mi respiración de por sí dificultosa, se detuvo y no dejó ni entrar ni salir el aire de mis pulmones, estaba en un punto blanco… Volvería a repetirse lo del baño. Aquel dolor tan intenso retomaría el control de mi cuerpo, mi sangre sería bebida por este… Ser… En el momento exacto que estuve a punto de dar una rotunda negativa surgió una imagen en mi mente que nítidamente se hacía fuerte, se hacía presente… Rose con sus ojos claros llenos de lágrimas, gritando, detestando esta vida por llevarse al chico que más amaba en el mundo… Suicidándose por amor… Su angelical rostro sumido en la pena parecía pesar más que cualquier umbral del dolor que Bella quisiera romper conmigo.

**- Has lo que quieras… - **Mascullé en un murmuro cargado de ira. Casi inaudible, pero no lo suficiente para ella. De inmediato se sentó a horcajadas sobre mí, me desabrochó con macabra lentitud la camisa, deleitándose con mis temblores. La dejó a un lado y con la vista recorrió todo mi torso que indefenso se le ofrecía en bandeja de plata.

**- ¿Quieres darte prisa? – **Levanté la voz exaltado. Bella saboreando mi pavor, sonrió.

-**Sólo estoy buscando alguna Vena grande… - **Me confesó divertida. Seguido a esto, tomó mi brazo derecho y trazó un camino desde el hombro hasta la mano con su pulgar. Al terminar su dibujo, sentí un punzante dolor en la muñeca, la sangre comenzó a fluir nuevamente a creando un ancho río color escarlata que contrastaba brillante contra mi piel blanca. Ella comenzó a succionar el líquido rojo con ansias, como si se le hubiera privado de alimento por todo un mes.

**- Pro… Prométeme que Emmett se va a salvar… Agh… -**Traté de hablar, pero el dolor, a pesar de ser mucho más inferior que el de ayer, me interrumpía con gruñidos involuntarios.**  
>- Si es que no muere antes de que terminemos… Jajaja<strong>

Apreté los puños enterrando mis uñas en la palmas, envuelto en furia. Pero eso hizo que brotara aún más sangre que antes de mis venas, lo cual le cayó bastante en gracia.

**- Rose… -**Pronuncié esperando que su sólo nombre fuera capaz de menguar mi padecer. Poco después de eso, asomó en mis ojos la primera lágrima del día.  
><strong>- ¡Hey, No las saques hasta que haya acabado!<strong>

Si había algo que no soportaba era que me despertaban mientras dormía. No lo soportaba de mi celular, no lo soportaba de mis amigos. El inspector que desde siempre me había caído mal, se llevaba puntos extras de odio.

-**¡Muchacho qué haces en el suelo! ¡Levántate ahora mismo y abrocha tu camisa! – **Sin hacer mucho caso a su mandato, aún tratando de recuperar el aliento y la cordura, estaba yo… tendido… adolorido… y con la camisa abierta. Puesta, pero abierta. Sí, debo admitir que fue considerado de su parte vestirme luego de haberme robado mis fluidos vitales. Deseo estar muerto… Fue lo único que pude decir mientras bloqueaba el sol con el brazo. El inspector siguió sermoneándome de lo insensato que era al dormirme en medio del patio, y de que dejara de consumir estupefacientes que me hicieran decir oraciones sin sentido.

Al terminar las clases fui al hospital donde se supone que Emmett estaba internado. Deseé con todas mis fuerzas que mi sacrificio no haya sido en vano, que ese monstruo vil no me haya tendido una jodida trampa y yo no haya sido lo suficientemente estúpido como para caer en ella. Corrí por los pasillos ganándome el odio de todas las enfermeras. Subí por unas escaleras interminables y me dirigí hacia donde la recepcionista me había indicado. – _**Suba hasta el quinto piso, es la quinta sala a la izquierda. **_– Casi terminando el recorrido, dejé de correr para cínicamente mantener una actitud de respeto dentro del hospital. Me interné en la sala de espera de los cuidados intensivos. Ahí estaba Rose, aferrada a una señora delgada quien también presentaba índices de haber estado llorado. Se consolaban mutuamente, pero ninguna estaba en condiciones en realidad de servirle de apoyo a la otra.

**- Rose… - **Hablé para anunciar mi llegada. La chica de cabello largo y rubio me escuchó y volteó a verme con la mirada hecha pedazos. No alcancé a razonarlo y se lanzó a mis brazos, tal como lo había hecho esa mañana. Hundió su rostro en mi ropa y sus tibias lágrimas empaparon mi pecho.

**- Emmett… Está… ¡Emmett puede quedar inválido!**

Tratando de controlar mi furia la continué abrazando. La mujer que acompañaba a Rose se acercó con caminar lento, como si cada movimiento de pierna le costara hacer un gran esfuerzo. Sus pies se arrastraban en el suelo, como hechos de plomo.

**- Disculpa… ¿Eres amigo de mi hijo?- **Mis ojos se encontraron con una mirada cansada, el sufrimiento de una madre era el peor castigo que una mujer podía recibir, me solía decir la mía. Al ver que tenía delante de mí la congoja hecha carne, pude comprobar que era cierto. Esa mujer estaba hecha trizas.

**No señora, soy amigo de Rose. Pero también vengo a visitarlo. – **Rose me soltó y fue en busca de pañuelos desechables. La madre de Emmett aprovechó la instancia para avanzar en mi dirección y darme un fuerte abrazo. La prensa que afirmó en mi cuerpo, me hizo pensar que en realidad me abrazaba pensando en su hijo, soñando que el joven que se alzaba altivo y sano frente a ella fuera su adorado Emmett y no un mero extraño. – **Gracias, querido. Los amigos como tú son los que valen oro. – **Dicho esto alzó la vista y me regaló una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Alzó sus manos hacia mi rostro y se entretuvo acariciando mis mejillas. Entonces una pesada nube de culpa me aplastó como una cucaracha bajo un zapato, regando mis entrañas en el suelo. Me sentía la peor escoria, la peor basura de este mundo. Yo había dejado inválido a su amado hijo.

Un médico alto, canoso y de buen porte llegó de repente interrumpiendo la escena y nos señaló que podíamos ir a ver al herido. La madre de Emmett me soltó inmediatamente y rauda se internó en la sala. Rose me tomó del brazo, para mi sorpresa pues no sabía que había vuelto, y apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho.

**- Tengo miedo… No quiero verlo así… No sería capaz **– Conmovido por su terror, le mimé su blanquecina frente y descendí hasta llegar a su mejilla llena de pequeñas pecas. La miré directo a los ojos deseando que mi voz, que aparentaba ser firme y compuesta, le diera un soplo de valor.

– **Tienes que ir, deja que sienta que estás a su lado. Nada le haría mejor que estés con él. Tienes que ser fuerte. – **Rose cerró sus hermosas esmeraldas entre sus largas pestañas y volvió a apoyar su rostro en mí.

- **Entonces ven conmigo**

Sé que no era el momento, pero lamentablemente en los impulsos del corazón uno no es gobernante. Me embargó un profundo sentimiento de felicidad ante la petición. Rose dependía de mi fuerza, se aferraba a mí como a un estoico pilar y no debía, no quería, decepcionarla. Ingresamos a donde estaban las camillas, había algunas vacías y en la más cercana a la ventana se podía divisar un joven tendido. Estaba lleno de vendajes, suero y rasguños. Nunca antes había presenciado a una persona accidentada de gravedad, y para mí fue un verdadero shock ver que un rostro tan agraciado como el de Emmett se viera en un estado tan… deplorable. Su madre estaba a su lado llorando con su mano tomada a la suya. Automáticamente Rose se despegó de mi cuerpo y se acercó al de su amado novio. Entonces la felicidad que hace tan sólo algunos minutos me había hinchado el pecho, se hizo nada. Caí en la cruda realidad. Ella jamás me pertenecería. Solo soy su mejor amigo. Nada más que eso.

Di unos pasos hacia Emmett y sentí que todo lo que le había pasado había sido obra mía. Sentí más culpa, más rabia y unas ganas interminables de gritar, de querer arrancarle la cabeza a Bella, a pesar de que eso era un deseo bastante iluso de mi parte. Pasó un tiempo y el monitor cardiaco de Emmett no hizo su característico "Pip" Aterrado levanté la vista buscando alguna explicación y vi que la pantalla estaba congelada. Ni Rose ni la madre de Emmett, se movían, permanecían quietas en medio de alguna acción. El escalofrío que siempre llegaba antes que ella, no tardó en azotar mi cuerpo.

- **Es hora de almuerzo. ¿Estás listo?**

* * *

><p><strong>¿ Reviews?<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

******Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a KryPexel , yo solo la adapte.****

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! subo este capitulo seguidito.! bueno gracais por su favoritos, alertas y a las que dejan reviews!<strong>

**Que disfruten el capi. **

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué quieres de mi?<br>- Sangre ¿Qué quieres tú?  
>- Mi vida.<strong>

**Bienvenido al Pacto de Sangre**

**Capítulo 5: Ama y siervo**

Aún no lograba acostumbrarme a sus apariciones. Era como toparme por primera vez con la muerte y su peligrosa guadaña. De un salto me separé de la camilla y la comencé a rodear nervioso en un radio prudente. Su mirada se había tornado de un color rojo intenso y eso, según mi poca experiencia, sólo podía significar una cosa… Tenía hambre.

**- ¡Puede quedar inválido, dijiste que podrías salvarlo!  
>- Y así es ¿Acaso no está vivo? Agradece que no quedara vegetal.<br>- ¡Maldita!**

Sacando todo el valor que aún conservaba producto de la rabia, quise atacarla. Nada más torpe de mi parte. Con tan sólo una mirada me expulsó lejos, haciendo que chocara con la fría pared y terminara lastimando mi columna. Traté de reponerme cuando bruscamente caí al suelo, pero el golpe me había dejado bastante adolorido. Ella se quedó a un paso de mí.

**- ¿Te atreves a rebelarte? Esta mañana fui suave contigo. Debieras estar más agradecido. Eres un ingrato.**

Indignado por tanto cinismo hice acoplo de una sobrenatural energía y me abalancé sobre ella, apretándole el cuello, en un intento desesperado de ahogarla y acabar con el sufrimiento de Emmett, el de su madre, el de Rose, y el mío.

**- ¡Déjame en paz de una maldita vez! ¡Deja de lastimar a la gente que está cerca de mí!- **Me miró furiosa, lo cual me hizo aflojar la presión del miedo, y de pronto mis manos cedieron por completo. Mi cuerpo levitó unos metros y fue arrojado de lleno al suelo, con potencia sobrenatural.

**- Nunca… Pero NUNCA. Vuelvas a tocarme. Es inútil. En cualquier momento puedo matarte y no serías capaz siquiera de oponer un mínimo de resistencia.  
>- Si me matas será un placer… Moriremos juntos ¿No dijiste acaso que mi aliento te daba vida?<br>- Si te mueres antes de haber hecho un pacto con alguien más, lógico que moriré. Pero si no es el caso no sufro daño alguno ¿Cómo crees que sobreviví todo este tiempo antes de conocerte?**

Desesperado golpeé el suelo con mi puño. Si no la hubiera conocido, si no me hubiera empeñado en observarla cada día… Maldije con toda mi alma el primer día que puse mis ojos en ella. Si tan sólo tuviera la oportunidad de empezar de nuevo.

**- Dijiste que… a cambio de mi sangre… cumplirías mis deseos… ¿No es cierto?  
>-Eso dije.<br>-Entonces desaparece.  
>- Jajaja, está bien, puedes desear de todo… menos eso. Tampoco puedes desear que retroceda el tiempo hasta el día que nos conocimos. Te buscaría de todas formas.<br>- …Si es así. Entonces quiero que Emmett se recupere, y que pueda caminar. Quiero que sea capaz de llevar la misma vida que solía tener antes de que tú metieras tu nariz en mis asuntos.**

Bella se puso de rodillas a mi lado. Yo sólo quería que se alejara de mí, su sola presencia hacía que de mi pecho nacieran los sentimientos más oscuros que podía albergar un alma humana. Nunca antes había sentido tanto odio y tanta repulsión hacia otra persona. Pero pronto me corregí a mí mismo. Recordé que Bella no era precisamente humana.

**- Eso te costará más sangre…**

Guardé silencio y acepté sin protestar. No tenía más alternativa que acceder a todo lo que me pidiera. Abrí mi camisa otra vez, voluntariamente y me propuse a que, hiciera lo que hiciera, no me iba a resistir. Por un instante me vi a mi mismo como un cordero que caminaba por su cuenta en dirección al matadero.

**- No me importa. –**Farfullé, entregado.

Agonizando de dolor en una camilla contigua a la de Emmett. Así me quedé después de que Bella abriera mi pectoral derecho, el más cercano al corazón, y se diera un festín con mi néctar de hemoglobina. Ésta vez tuvo más lágrimas para saciar su sed, ya que las había estado conteniendo en todo el tiempo que había estado en el hospital, muerto de impotencia por tener frente a mis ojos el producto de mis propios deseos. Ella, ya satisfecha, una vez que terminó de comer me hizo levitar hasta la camilla. La delicadeza llegó hasta la intención del gesto solamente, porque una vez que estuve a unos centímetros de tocar la colcha, me dejó caer como un saco de papas. Permaneció mirándome con los ojos gélidos por un tiempo breve y cuando me dio la espalda para marcharse, hice uso de la poca fuerza de la que aún era dueño y la tomé del brazo.

**- Espera… - **Traté de pronunciar entre jadeos.**  
>-¿Qué quieres ahora?<br>- Saber…  
>- ¿Saber qué?<br>- Qué eres…**

Sabía que desde su punto de vista parecía una situación insólita que bajo esas circunstancias tuviera interés en saber qué clase de monstruo era. La vi meditando por un instante. Imaginé lo larga que debía de ser la explicación y el duro trabajo que significaría resumirlo todo para que un humano agonizante, que quién sabe hasta cuándo le duraría el estado consiente, pudiera escuchar. Sin embargo no tardó mucho y pronto volvió a hablar.

**- Maske. Así nos solían llamar los humanos como tú. Algunos nos confundían con vampiros, pero nosotros no morimos con ajo ni con cruces, de hecho mis pendientes son de plata. – **Me señaló su oído y vi que colgaba una pequeña luna que adentro tenía una incrustación de una gema color azul. – **Además los vampiros no existen. Nosotros sí.**

**- De dónde salieron…  
>-¿De dónde saliste tú?<strong>

Entendí que mi pregunta era bastante estúpida y decidí callarme. Me mordí la lengua ante la frase de disculpa que comúnmente habría de hacer al reconocer una indiscreción de mi parte. Aún jadeante, decidí formular una interrogante mejor, algo más… inteligente.

**-¿Son muchos? – **No lo logré.**  
>- Digamos que de cada 100 personas, uno es un siervo de un Maske. - <strong>Y de 100 me tuvo que tocar a mí. Soy un hombre afortunado.

-**¿Por qué nadie ha hablado alguna vez acerca de ustedes?  
>- Nadie, excepto un siervo puede referirse a un Maske. Tenemos nuestros métodos para hacer que tanto el concepto como el fonema no tengan cabida en la mente de los humanos normales. Y si un siervo llega alguna vez a revelar que tiene dueño a una persona normal, mueren ambos, tanto emisor como el receptor.<br>-Eso quiere decir… que sólo puedo hablar de esto con gente… como yo.  
>-Exactamente. Ahora creo que has hecho muchas preguntas. El tiempo seguirá detenido hasta que hayas recuperado tus fuerzas. Las mujeres no deben sospechar nada.<br>- ¿Cómo sabrás…  
>-Ya te lo dije. Estamos conectados por sangre…<strong>

Estuve echado en la camilla, con la mirada perdida, tratando de digerirlo todo. ¿No había acaso forma de matarla? ¿De deshacerme de ella? Y si la hubiera… ¿Cómo saberlo? Nadie podía hablar ni escribir acerca de ellos, y los que sí podían, se arriesgaban a morir. Por un instante consideré la alternativa de suicidarme. Pero Bella tenía completo acceso a mis pensamientos más profundos. En el momento que tomara aquella decisión, ella se haría con otra víctima y dicha persona terminaría por apropiarse del mismo dolor que yo. No tenía sentido, no había escapatoria.

Cuando salí del hospital junto con Rose, quien por supuesto no había notado nada extraño en mí cuando volvió a recuperar el movimiento, el atardecer había barnizado el cielo de un anaranjado chillón. Yo estaba completamente desesperanzado, no quería resignarme al cruel destino que me esperaba. Jamás volvería a tener la vida normal como un joven de mi edad promedio. Sería el almacén abastecedor de alimentos de Bella hasta que muera. O hasta que ella se aburriera de mí. Esperaba que lo último sucediera pronto. Después de todo ¿Qué había de sabroso en mi sangre que no fuera reemplazable por ninguna otra?

**-Gracias… -**Escuché de pronto a mi lado. La interrupción de mis pensamientos me hizo sobresaltar.**  
>-¿Qué?<br>- Gracias por acompañarme, Edward..**

Asentí con la cabeza gacha, sin ganas. Llegamos hasta su casa y Rose me besó en la mejilla antes de abrir la puerta, despedirme con un movimiento de mano, y entrar en su hogar. Sonreí un poco. Ya se le veía mejor. En cambio yo estaba a cada segundo más hundido en el denso pozo de la agonía. Mantuve los ojos quietos en la puerta principal de la casa, como un bobo, luego voltee y retomé el camino hacia mi propio hogar que quedaba a una hora desde allí a pié. De pronto vi que al frente en la misma vereda había alguien que reconocí al instante. Era Jasper, el presidente de curso. Debo admitir que nunca tuve mucha cercanía con él, sencillamente me limitaba a saludarlo por cortesía cuando lo tenía muy de cerca. Admito que su extremada popularidad me hacía pensar que era un petulante y un creído. Era común escuchar en los pasillos a las locas revolucionadas de hormonas de toda la escuela gritar:

_**-¡AAH! ¡Jasper me miróooo!  
>-¿Sí? ¡Qué suerte! ¡Cuántas veces he soñado con que me mire con esos ojos celestes que tiene!<br>- Es tann lindo ¡Y esa voz!  
>- ¡Sí, hace que me derrita!<strong>_

_**- ¡Es un churrazo!**_

Incluso con recordar esos chillidos era capaz de sentir que mis tímpanos comenzaban a resentirse. ¿Cómo logran las chicas alcanzar tonos tan agudos sin desgarrarse la garganta en el intento? ¿Y por qué tenían que comportarse tan… así? Por eso me gustaba tanto Rose. Era una chica calmada y madura, que jamás caería en esa clase de tonterías.

Me extrañó que el rockstar del curso estuviera en esa misma calle ese preciso día. Así que por el protocolo que obliga a saludar a quien te encuentres cuando lo encuentras por donde no deberías encontrarlo, decidí dirigirle un saludo breve al pasar cerca de él.

**- Hola  
>-¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo? <strong>– Fue su contestación  
><strong>-Claro. ¿De qué? – <strong>Me detuve extrañado y lo miré hacia arriba. Para mi desgracia, era más alto que yo.  
><strong>- Dime si es cierto que eres el siervo de un Maske.<strong>

* * *

><p>¿Reviews?<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

********Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a KryPexel , yo solo la adapte.******

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>Hola! pro aqui de nuevo. Disfruten el capi =D<strong>****

* * *

><p><strong>De 100 personas, tenía que… ¿tocarme a mí?<strong>  
>- <strong>Y a mí<strong>

**Bienvenido al Pacto de Sangre**

**Capítulo 6: Dos Peones Una reina**

**- ¿Qué… Dijiste?**

Mi estupor sólo alcanzó a hacerme pronunciar esa sencilla frase. Nada me hacía sentido en toda la escena que estaba protagonizando en esos momentos.

**- Sólo responde ¿Tienes un maske sí o no?**

Me miró con el semblante serio y sin parpadear. Por un instante me sentí un poco intimidado, pero al poco rato el recuerdo de lo que me había dicho Bella, de que nadie que no tuviera un maske podía pronunciar su nombre, cambió mi ánimo por una explosiva sorpresa. ¡Jasper! siendo un siervo de un monstruo! O quizá… ¿Y qué tal si resultaba él mismo ser uno de ellos? Me pareció que le quedaba mejor el papel de cazador que de presa. Desechando rápidamente esas inútiles teorías, me negué a responder a su provocativa interrogante e impuse mi propia duda.

- **¿Cómo lo sabes?**

Me indicó con un gesto de mano que lo siguiera y sin decir nada más caminamos hasta una esquina desolada, cerca de un condominio antiguo, apartado de cualquier oído curioso que pusiera en peligro nuestras vidas.

**- Pues no fue tan difícil averiguarlo. Desapareciste en medio de la clase y luego apareciste con la camisa desabrochada en medio del patio... todos pensaron que te habías fugado sin que nadie lo notara.  
>- ¿Cómo sabes que aparecí en el patio…?<br>- Mi asiento está al lado de la ventana. Solo fue cuestión de mirar.**

Enmudecí y de pronto las piedrecillas del suelo me parecieron una cosa digna de ocupar mi tiempo. Comencé a patearlas con el borde de la zapatilla. Una gota de sudor se dejó caer desde mis sienes causándome cosquillas a medida que resbalaba. Tuve miedo de que mi desaparición haya sido lo suficientemente notoria como para despertar las sospechas de alguien aparte de Jaspes.

**- Quisiera saber qué relación tienes tú con ellos. ¿Eres sirviente también? – **Pregunté al fin  
><strong>- Así es. Soy suyo desde hace un año aproximadamente.<br>- ¿Acaso es hombre?  
>- Sí ¿El tuyo no?<br>- Es mujer. – **Respondí tratando de interpretar su rostro. ¿Acaso era anormal mi condición?  
>- <strong>Ah. Entonces tuviste suerte.<br>-Si a esto se le llama suerte…**

A pesar de que el suelo estaba lleno de tierra y polvo. Jasper apoyó su espalda en la pared del edificio que se ubicaba detrás de nosotros y se dejó deslizar lentamente hasta que su trasero tocó el suelo. Palmeo la tierra a su lado y me indicó que lo imitara, que me sentara a su lado. Y sin pensarlo, acepté. No dijimos nada y nos dedicamos a observar la calle que se explayaba delante de nosotros, dejando que las luces de los vehículos nos embriagaran con su rítmico ir y venir. Quien nos viera hubiera pensado que para nosotros no había actividad en la tierra más entretenida ver pasar los autos.

- **Dime ¿Qué has deseado? **– Retomó el habla luego de varios minutos sin siquiera mirarme. Lo observé nervioso y mi mandíbula amenazó en convertir todas mis palabras en oraciones quebrantadas por tartamudeos.  
>- <strong>Ah… Pues… Desee por la salud del novio de Rose… Mi amiga.<br>- Ya veo. La muchacha que vino llorando en el recreo.**

- **Sí… - **Evité contarle que había sido yo el causante de la tragedia. Ya era bastante duro para mí tener que aceptarlo. Confirmarlo materializándolo auditivamente sería agregarle un bulto más a mi sobrecargada conciencia. La noche se apoderó paulatinamente de las calles y un viento helado me pasó rozando la mejilla, empecé a sentir frío.

- **Ella te gusta ¿Verdad?**

**- ¿Qué dijiste? – **Vociferé sin darme cuenta.

- **No lo niegues. Se te nota.**

**- Tienes una fijación por mis asuntos. Me parece.**

**- No. Es sólo que tú no te preocupas en mantener tu vida privada en secreto. Eres un libro abierto.**

Al abrirme los ojos respecto a lo evidente que era con todo lo que me sucedía, una alarma se encendió en mi psiquis. ¿Cómo iba a ser capaz de guardar un secreto del cual dependía mi vida si era tan fácil saber lo que pensaba y sentía?

Jasper ajeno a mi perturbación tomó unas cuantas piedrecillas del suelo y las arrojó sin ganas hacia la ruta vehicular.

- **Pues yo debo admitir que no he deseado grandes cosas, pero es necesario hacerlo, de otro modo tus pensamientos se convierten en deseos y eso es bastante peligroso.  
>- ¿Qué quieres decir?<strong>

Jasper por fin fijó sus llamativos ojos celestes en mi plebeya cara. Su desconcierto era un gesto que jamás le había visto hacer en todo el tiempo que habíamos sido compañeros de curso.

**- ¿No te lo ha explicado? Apenas tu maske se esté alimentando, debes desear algo. Porque si no lo haces, el deseo inconsciente más profundo que tengas se hace realidad.**

Mi boca se amplió producto de la sorpresa, ya podía sentir mi mentón tocar el piso. ¡Así que era eso lo que en realidad me había sucedido! De inmediato traté de recuperar la compostura, ya que no quería que ese listillo comenzara a atar cabos y se diera cuenta de que yo tenía relación con el accidente de Emmett.

-**Oye, se hace tarde. Te llevo a casa. –**Dijo de improviso y de un salto ágil se puso de pie. Sacudió un poco sus jeans…. De marca…. Cogió unas llaves de auto desde su bolsillo trasero y las agitó frente a mí.

**- ¿Tienes un auto? – **Le pregunté tratando de levantarme, con menos gracia que él.**  
>-Digamos que desee tenerlo<strong>

Las luces de los edificios residenciales habían comenzado a encenderse y los automóviles pasaban veloces a nuestro lado dejando una estela luminosa marcando su trayectoria. La calefacción me devolvió la sensibilidad en la piel que se había dormido por el frío. Escuché en la radio que iban a tocar una nueva canción de mi banda favorita A+F y automáticamente le subí el volumen. Jasper me miró complacido. También era fanático del grupo y ésa canción ya se la sabía por haberla escuchada un par de veces antes. Se puso a cantar a la vez que conducía, y para sorpresa mía, también tenía buena voz.

Me impresionó lo costoso que se veía el auto la primera vez que lo vi. Era un Pontiac G6 negro (por lo que me dijo Jasper) elegante y estilizado. Debo decir que me quedé con la boca abierta. ¿De verdad se podía tener un auto como aquel con sólo desearlo?... Y qué tal si yo…

-Jasper**… ¿Cuándo fue sacaste la licencia? – **Pregunté con recelo. Me lo creía capaz de quebrantar la ley.

**-Este año, apenas cumplí los 18. Pero desde antes mi padre me dejaba manejar el suyo.  
>-¿Qué les dijiste para que no sospecharan la forma como lo adquiriste?<strong>

Mi compañero de curso sonrió sin quitar la vista del frente y disminuyó la velocidad frente a un semáforo en rojo.

**- Les dije que este auto me lo gané en un concurso. Así me ahorré varias interrogantes. Sin embargo ellos no necesitan que les explique nada.**

No comprendí lo que quiso decir al final, pero aún así me di por satisfecho con la respuesta. Le indiqué en qué dirección se encontraba mi casa y me dejó frente al portón del ante jardín. Apenas me bajé, mi nana abrió la puerta principal y corrió a toda velocidad para recibirme. Luego de apretarme contra su abultado pecho me retó porque la había dejado preocupada al no avisarle que llegaría tarde. Temió que mis padres llegaran estando aún yo ausente y ella no supiera qué explicarles. De pronto notó el auto negro y que desde éste salía Jasper. Lo observó maravillada. No lo puedo creer ¿Es que acaso las feromonas de ese chico no saben discriminar por edad?

- **Hola ¿Eres amiguito de mi Edwardsito? – **Cómo detesto que diga mi nombre en diminutivo. Es un amor de nana, pero dejarme en ridículo frente al presidente de curso no me hizo nada de gracia.  
>- <strong>Así es, soy su <strong>_**amiguito**_**. Mi nombre es Jasper**– Respondió caballeroso y ella acercó su rechoncho cuerpo hacia él. Jasper tuvo que agacharse por completo para poder recibir el beso de saludo que mi nana le ofrecía.  
>- <strong>¡Ah pero que buen mozo es este niño. ¿No gustas pasar? Hice galletas.<br>- Claro, con mucho gusto –**Respondió con un tono extremadamente suave y cordial. Provocando que mi nana se pasara todo el trayecto hasta la cocina hablando de lo buen educado y perfecto que era mi "amiguito". Nos sentamos en la mesa y ella encendió la televisión, dejándolo en un canal de música, y luego fue directo a sacar jugo de la nevera. En voz baja me acerqué lo más posible al oído de Jasper para preguntarle por qué había decidido entrar.

- **Bueno, ya que somos dos con el mismo "problema", decidí que sería una buena idea entablar una amistad contigo. Me haría ver tener alguien con quien conversar sobre el tema. – **Me respondió con tanta soberbia que me irritó.

**- No me vengas con eso. ¿Pretendes que nos contemos el uno al otro qué nos hacen? ¡Ah sí, mira hoy me arrancaron un pedazo de muslo! ¡Dolía tanto! – **Argumenté en un tono burlesco mezclado con la rabia que me producía el saber que se lo tomaba tan a la ligera. Esperé a que me devolviera el ataque, pero mi interlocutor no parecía escucharme. Estaba quieto, no parpadeaba. La televisión se había detenido y el reloj que estaba en la pared no movía sus manecillas. Todo estaba congelado.

-**¿Te diviertes con tu nuevo amigo?**

¿Por qué siempre tenía que aparecer de esa forma? Terminaría con los nervios hechos trizas si dejaba que me asustara de esa forma todos los días. Era como si hubiera olvidado decirme que el miedo también era parte de su nutrición, que mis estremecimientos eran sus entradas que le daban la bienvenida al plato de fondo.

- **No es mi amigo… se coló. – **Respondí aparentando normalidad  
>- <strong>Jajaja… Sabes a qué vine… ¿No?<strong>

Lo sabía. Lo sabía mejor que nadie. Aún así me atreví a mirar el reloj y llevé mis manos a los bolsillos en un gesto despreocupado.

**- Déjame adivinar… ¿Tienes hambre o no?  
>- Muy bien, buena respuesta. ¿Piensas huir de nuevo?<br>- No. Sólo quería decir que he decidido cuál será mi próximo deseo.  
>- ¿Ah si?<strong>– Me dijo con notable interés y se aproximó a mi, expectante. -**¿Cuál es?  
>- Quiero tener una novia, la más guapa e inteligente que pueda tener<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>¿Reviews? <strong>

**Nos leemos en el proximo**


	7. Chapter 7

****Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a KryPexel , yo solo la adapte.**

* * *

><p><strong> Hola! aqui les dejo es capitulo 7! disfruenlo. <strong>

* * *

><p><strong>- Yo no he decidido pasar por esto… Pero pienso sacarle provecho…<strong>

**Bienvenido al Pacto de Sangre**

**Capítulo 7: Ángel hechizado**

**- ¿Cómo dices? – **No se lo esperaba. Su rostro me decía que hubiera esperado cualquier otra cosa excepto esa.  
><strong>- Lo que oíste, quiero a la chica más linda e inteligente que se pueda tener.<br>- Ese es… ¿tu deseo? – **Preguntó como queriendo decirme ¿Estás en tus cabales?**  
>- Correcto. – <strong>Respondí fuerte y claro.

Era la forma de olvidarme de Rose, tenía que hacerlo por su bien y por el mío. No iba a dar marcha atrás.

**- Como digas, te la serviré en bandeja de plata. Pero, si algún día deseas deshacerte de ella, quiero que sepas que te costará la misma cantidad de sangre que utilicé para curar a Emmett.**  
>- <strong>Como sea, solo hazlo.<strong>

Me puse de pie y me quedé cerca de la puerta. Ella murmuró algo y por arte de magia sentí que algo estiró mis brazos y los jaló hasta el techo, quedando mis pies a metros del suelo. Mi casa era inusualmente alta.

**- ¿Qué …. Qué haces?  
>- Si te arranco sangre del mismo lugar muchas veces en un mismo día, te quedarás sin circulación.<strong>

Mientras yo colgaba, sus manos se posaron sobre mí a la altura de mi ombligo y con rapidez me desabrochó el cinturón, para luego dejarlo caer junto con mi pantalón. Yo estaba completamente avergonzado y trataba de no ver lo que planeaba hacerme. Ni mi madre me había visto en calzoncillos antes, y que ella fuera tan descarada como para dejarme sin ropa sin inmutarse me parecía un escándalo. Bella volvió a usar su pulgar y con su larga uña filosa abrió los músculos de mi muslo derecho.

**- ¡AAAAAAHG!**

Sin prestar atención a mis aullidos posó con prisa sus labios para extraer el líquido que emanaba de mi muslo. Lamía con ansias la hilera de sangre que caía como un pequeño arroyo de olor metálico. Sentí palpitar la carne de mi extremidad como una bomba que expulsaba más y más líquido. Y una vez terminado su que hacer dejó que mis carnes se volvieran a cerrar, levantó su delgado rostro y sacó su lengua para recibir las gotas que, sin cesar, caían de mis orbes.

Mis manos fueron liberadas de las ataduras invisibles y mi cuerpo descendió lentamente hasta el piso. Con la pierna completamente adolorida, perdí el equilibrio un par de veces y di unos torpes pasos hacia la silla donde había estado sentado, conversando con Jasper, antes de que apareciera Bella. Ella antes de marcharse me advirtió.

**- Mañana tu pedido estará cumplido.**

Iba a contestarle, pero cuando me dispuse a hacerlo ella desapareció y el tiempo volvió a retomar su curso. El completo silencio dio paso a la estridente música de la televisión y al ajetreo que mi nana hacía en la nevera para encontrar el jugo que nos había ofrecido.

**- Está bien, no te enfades. No me refería a eso… Aunque me parece bastante extraño, eso sí, que tu Maske sea tan cruel contigo. Lo que quería decirte es que al no poder conversar con nadie respecto a esto, debiéramos hacerlo entre nosotros. ¿No crees? Además es una buena oportunidad para que nos conozcamos, llevamos varios años en el mismo salón y no cruzamos palabra alguna.**

Confundido escuché a Jasper y recordé que antes le había increpado por su interés en acercarse a mí. Sólo me dediqué a asentir sin prestarle atención en verdad a todo lo que me dijo, y éste pareció extrañarse por mi cambio de actitud. En eso llegó mi nana con la jarra llena de líquido amarillo que tanto buscaba.

**- Niños, aquí les traje limonada para acompañar a las galletas.**

Jasper en su papel de caballero le agradeció con su perfecta sonrisa de spot publicitario y tomó un vaso, pero antes de acercárselo a la boca, me di cuenta de que se quedó absolutamente quieto y nervioso. En una milésima de segundo noté que el vaso había cambiado de mano y que la otra se ubicaba sobre la mesa temblando. Me miró con fingida compostura para luego decir en voz baja:

**- Parece que a esta hora, les da hambre.**

Mis padres llegaron poco rato después. Totalmente sorprendidos saludaron a Jasper y (al igual que mi nana) se impresionaron del buen porte y de los educados modales que lucía. Quedaron satisfechos de que estuviera haciendo amistades que parecían contribuir de buena forma a encaminarme en la recta senda del bien. Jasper se marchó después de terminar su limonada. Le pregunté si estaba en condiciones para conducir y éste me dijo que guardara la calma, que podía lidiar con la molestia. Se fue como a las 9:30 de la noche.

A la mañana siguiente el despertador del celular casi no hizo efecto. El día anterior había sido agotador y no había recuperado por completo las fuerzas. Me liberé de las pocas sábanas, completamente acalorado por los malditos días de primavera y, medio dormido, caminé descalzo hasta el baño. Mis padres despertaron e hicieron el desayuno como todas las mañanas. Mientras comíamos prendimos el televisor y en los noticiarios, para sorpresa mía, había un extra informativo. Habían asesinado en la noche a alguien en una calle cercana al centro, pero lo más curioso del crimen, era que la víctima (una mujer de aproximadamente 30 años, muy atractiva y de cabello corto y negro) tenía los ojos abiertos los cuales enseñaban sus iris que estaban teñidos de un color rojo intenso. Para asombro de todos, no se trataban de lentes de contacto. Murió atravesada por algún objeto no identificado el cual entró por su pecho y salió por la espalda. Ni el arma ni el asesino habían sido hallados

**- Que extraño. ¿Quién pudo cometer tal atrocidad? –**Preguntó mi padre.

Mi madre hizo un gesto de no saber y respondió simplemente que podía tratarse de sectas satánicas. Se concentraron en terminar de comer mientras que yo me quedé mirando la pantalla sintiendo un leve escalofrío. Algo me estaba dando mala espina

.

**- Cariño, termina de comer rápido si quieres que te vayamos a dejar al colegio. – **Interrumpió mamá mis pensamientos con severidad.

**- No… olvídenlo. Ya no necesitan hacerlo.**

**- ¿Estás seguro? – **Insistió extrañado **- Ayer parecías muy preocupado.  
>- Sí estoy seguro. No se preocupen por mí.<strong>

Sus rostros delataron que mi respuesta no los había dejado conformes. Trataron en buscar la verdad a través de mis ojos, pero aparenté normalidad y haciéndome el desentendido me preocupé en terminar mi tostada.  
>Al llegar a la estación del metro, me preguntaron por última vez si es que no quería irme con ellos. Me dio un poco de lástima verlos preocuparse de esa forma. Estaban justos de tiempo pero aún así estaban dispuestos a llegar tarde al trabajo por mí.<p>

**- ¿Seguro no quieres que te vayamos a dejar, hijo? – **Me reiteró mi papá desde el interior del auto.**  
>- Completamente. – <strong>Respondí yo desde afuera, acercándome a su ventanilla abierta.

**-Yo…**

**- ¡Edwaard. Por qué te tardaste! –**

Los tres nos volteamos bruscamente para ver cómo una chica extremadamente linda, de pelo claro y ondulado y ojos claros, vino a toda velocidad a mi encuentro. Saltó y se colgó fuerte de mi cuello, me plantó un beso en la mejilla y comenzó a regañarme con ternura.

– **Te estuve esperando desde hace 20 minutos. ¡Ya me estaba preocupando! –**

Apegó su cuerpo al mío y me pellizcó la nariz suavemente. Mi cara de sorpresa-confusión era de culto.

**- ¡Hijo! No sabía que tenías una novia. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? –**

Me preguntó papá con una sonrisa cómplice e hinchando el pecho con orgullo. Yo sólo, como siempre hago cada vez que sufro un ataque de nervios, respondí tartamudeando torpemente.

- **Pero miren nada más que niña más amorosa. ¿Cómo te llamas? – **Mi madre (para sorpresa mía) en vez de molestarse conmigo parecía a punto de llorar de la emoción.

-**Mi nombre es Sofía. ¡Mucho gusto!**- Respondió ella con voz cantarina y saludándoles agitando su mano izquierda mientras que la otra se negaba a abandonar mi cuello.

- **¡Qué inesperado saber hoy el nombre de tu novia, hijo! – **Lo mismo digo, papá. – **Bueno, nosotros nos vamos. ¡Que les vaya bien! –**Dijo antes de marcharse, descartando por completo su ofrecimiento anterior, y dejarme solo con la bella y confianzuda desconocida.

- **¡Vamos! Si no nos damos prisa llegaremos tarde. –**

Tomó mi antebrazo y jaló de mí hacia el interior de la estación. Me fijé que su uniforme era distinto al de mi escuela así que decidí preguntarle a dónde era que estudiaba. Más tarde me encargaría de preguntarle su nombre y, lo más importante, el por qué actuaba como si yo fuera su novio.

- **Voy al instituto de Saint Giorgio. ¿Es que no te acuerdas? –**

Me mostró con orgullo la insignia de su pecho. El instituto Saint Giorgio era el de mayor prestigio en toda la zona. Era privado y los estudiantes debían rendir un examen extremadamente avanzado para poder ingresar. Mientras descendíamos por las escaleras que llevaban hasta el andén me asaltaron varias dudas ¿Quién era ella y por qué actuaba como si hubiéramos tenido una relación de años y yo lo hubiera olvidado todo? Traté de sonsacarle las respuestas con preguntas indirectas mientras esperábamos que el vagón llegara.

**- Oye… ¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? ¿Y cuando nos hicimos pareja?**

**- Uhmmm no sé… Siento que te conozco desde hace mucho tiempo… pero no recuerdo cuándo fue la primera vez… y bueno… Creo que tampoco recuerdo el día que formalizamos… ¡Perdóname soy la peor novia del mundo! – **Su carita de porcelana se contrajo en un gesto de pena y me abrazó con más fuerza.

Le correspondí y entonces mi memoria terminó por encontrar la pieza que tanta falta me hacía en este puzzle. ¡Bella! De inmediato comprendí toda la situación y automáticamente la culpa cayó sobre mi cabeza, porque sin tener en cuenta los sentimientos de la chica, había atado su corazón a un completo desconocido.

**- Hola, Edward.**

Escuché una voz familiar a mis espaldas y voltee nervioso. Era Rose. Su aspecto era tan lastimero que se me apretó el pecho de pena. Tenía sus siempre radiantes ojos verdes hinchados por haber llorado y no se había preocupado en asear su larga cabellera rubia. Inevitablemente aún seguía enamorado de ella… Y mi rostro se encendió como siempre lo hacía cada vez que la veía. Rápido notó que había alguien más conmigo y preguntó quién era. Yo aún atolondrado no supe que responder, pero Sofía se me adelantó y con voz firme declaró.

**- Mi nombre es Sofía, y soy la novia de Edward.**

* * *

><p>Que les pareció?<p>

¿Reviews?

Nos leemos en el proximo


	8. Chapter 8

******Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a KryPexel , yo solo la adapte.****

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! aqui les traigo el capi.<strong>

**En estos momentos la mayoría esta pendiente de lo que va a pasar con la ley S.O.P.A. Esperemos que no la aprueben sinceramente esa ley no tiene sentido, ellos tendrán sus razones, pero también afectara a personas como nostras que solo compartimos información referente a las cosas que nos gustas. Ellos no tomaran en cuenta eso. Respeto opiniones, pero este es mi punto de vista.**

**Otra cosita gracias por sus alertas, favoritos y reviews!**

**Espero que disfruten este capi. Saludos**

* * *

><p><strong>- Alguien los está buscando, y si es así. Nosotros estamos en grave peligro<br>- Es decir... ¿Que hay que salvar a nuestros captores?**

**Bienvenido al Pacto de Sangre**

**Capítulo 8: Crimen de ojos Rojos**

**- ¿Novia? – **Dijo como si no pudiera creer que esa palabra tuviera alguna relación conmigo.  
>- <strong>Sí, su novia.<strong>

Sentí en el aumento de presión del abrazo y en la firmeza de su voz un sentimiento posesivo, el cual no dudé en corresponder, pasándole el brazo por la espalda y apegando su cuerpo más al mío. Me quise convencer de lo mismo: Ella era mi novia.

**- A pues… me alegro por ustedes… Bueno, me encantaría estar más eufórica al respecto, pero… ya saben…  
>- ¿Cómo está Emmett? – <strong>Le pregunté comprendiendo a qué se refería.**  
>- Bien. Recuperó la conciencia en la noche… Parece que las probabilidades de quedar inválido se redujeron, las vértebras no sufrieron gran daño.<strong>

Suspiré aliviado por la noticia, al final sí se había cumplido mi deseo. Guardamos silencio al ver que desde el túnel asomaron un par de luces acompañadas de un característico ruido. Pronto el vagón se detuvo frente a nosotros.

**- Sofía… Tú debes hacer cambio de andén para llegar a tu escuela ¿No?  
>- Humm… Es cierto… ¡Entonces nos vemos cuando salgas de clases! – T<strong>omó mi mentón de improviso y sin preverlo me dio un beso en la boca. Mi primer beso. - **¡Nos vemos!**

La vimos alejarse entre la multitud, mandándome besos por el aire cada 5 pasos que daba. Hasta que una desviación la hizo perderse entre la multitud.

**- ¿Así que era ella el motivo de tus desvelos? Te felicito, tienes buen gusto.**

Acompañé a Rose a su salón y volví caminando lento hasta el mío. En el marco de la puerta apoyado con los brazos cruzados y mirando hacia el horizonte estaba Jasper, acompañado de algunos compañeros que le platicaban de cosas sin importancia. Yo decidí pasar a su lado sin ganas de tener que rendirle cuentas a mi nuevo _amiguito_. Pero no contaba con que él sería quien me saludara sonriente frente a todos.

**- Hola Edward, llegas temprano.**

Murmuré un leve "Hola" agrio como siempre lo hacía antes de que decidiera que yo era de su misma "especie" y sentí las miradas entre atónitas y confusas de los ahí presentes. Mi humor se puso peor.

**- ¿Y desde cuándo el Presi y tú se llevan tan bien?**

Angela, mi compañera de banco, acomodó bien sus lentes de marco rosa y amarró firmemente su cabello revuelto para darles espacio a sus pequeños oídos para no perder palabra de mi respuesta. Después de todo ella siempre tenía que enterarse de todo. Erick, mi otro compañero de banco, retraído como él solo, no dijo nada pero se aproximó expectante a lo que iba a decir.

**- Bueno… No es que nos llevemos bien, es solo que…  
>- Edward. ¿Podrías acompañarme un momento? Quisiera hablar contigo.<strong>

Angela, quien no era inmune a los "encantos" de nuestro presidente, se quedó muda en tanto ese bellaco me tomaba del brazo con intenciones de llevarme lejos. Erick sólo agachó su cabeza, como solía hacer cuando alguien ajeno a su círculo, de por sí estrecho, de amistades se acercaba a él.

**- ¡Oye espera! El profesor debe estar a punto de llegar. – **Protesté mientras luché por soltarme de su fuerte agarre.**  
>- ¿No sabes? Le dio gripe y pidió licencia. Así que estas horas las tenemos libres. – <strong>Me corrigió Angela, recordándome la mala suerte que últimamente había estado teniendo.  
>- <strong>¿Lo ves? Vamos entonces.<strong>

Fui arrastrado hasta un balcón que quedaba en el comienzo del pasillo, nuestro piso era el tercero y desde donde estábamos se podía ver hacia el patio. De inmediato, apenas llegamos a nuestro destino tironeé, con la poca energía que era capaz de ejercer, para que de una vez por todas me soltara.

**- ¿Qué te pasa? Para tu información sé caminar.  
>- Mira esto.<strong>

Dejando de lado la radiante sonrisa comercial con la que me sacó de la sala y dando paso a un gesto extremadamente serio, me pasó unos periódicos.  
>Comencé a leerlos con recelo, tenía subrayado el titular de la noticia del asesinato en el centro. El de la mujer de ojos rojos.<p>

**- Esta noticia la vi en la mañana… ¿Qué quieres enseñarme?**

Jasper tomó los periódicos que aún no había revisado y abrió uno buscando algo.

**- Desde que me convertí en el sirviente de un maske, he estado un tanto preocupado buscando información referente a ellos. Pero como la gente común no tiene idea de su existencia, y nosotros no podemos contarles, es difícil. Sin embargo hay algo que hace tiempo me ha estado intrigando y es que… - **Volvió a hojear una página. – **Ha habido muertes bastante misteriosas… Y pienso que tienen relación con ellos.**

**- ¿A qué te refieres?**

**- Observa. Este periódico señala que una mujer de 40 años murió degollada. El arma no fue hallada y el asesino nunca fue capturado. – **Volvió a hojear – **Ese mismo día, una joven de 24 años, murió de un infarto en su universidad**

**- Murieron dos personas el mismo día. ¿Qué tiene eso de raro?**

**- ¡Espera! Que ya llego al punto. Observa. 14 de abril del año pasado. Un hombre fue asesinado mientras regresaba del trabajo. Ese mismo día un chico de 15 años murió de un infarto en una tienda.**

**- …**

**- Continúo. 5 de Noviembre, del año pasado, una chica de 15 años es arrojada de un puente. Ese mismo día, muere de un infarto un hombre en su trabajo.**

**- ¿A qué quieres llegar…?**

**- Verás, mientras no hayan hecho un nuevo pacto con alguien más, si en algún momento nos llegan a matar, nuestros maskes están perdidos. Cada una de las victimas murió casi una hora antes de que los infartados lo hicieran, y además todos los que fueron asesinados tenían un tatuaje extraño en el cuerpo.**

Escuché atento y concordé con él en que eran demasiadas coincidencias para pasarlas por alto. Alguien moría asesinado y al rato siguiente otra persona moría infartada. Además de la marca, que llegué a creer que me la habían puesto sólo a mí.

**- Es decir que…**

**- Alguien se está dando el tiempo de investigar a las personas, buscando sirvientes de maskes para matarlos y por consiguiente a los propios maskes. En resumen hay alguien tratando de exterminarlos. Y por lo que veo…**

Jasper cogió el diario que yo sostenía con mis manos, el de la joven de ojos rojos. Me señaló la portada (Ya que la noticia salía en primera plana) y dictaminó:

**- …en esta ocasión no necesitó matar al sirviente. Dio en blanco de inmediato.  
>- Veo que por fin alguien sabe ocupar sus neuronas. No me extraña que seas el presidente de curso.<strong>

Bella apareció de improviso caminando a paso lento y sin temor a que alguien más la viera. Espantado corrí hacia a ella.

**-¿Qué demonios haces aquí? ¿Por qué no detuviste el tiempo?  
>- Sí lo hice, solo que dejé a tu <strong>_**amiguito **_**libre del congelamiento porque me pareció que lo que decía era muy sensato.  
>-¡No es mi…<strong>

Sin que me diera cuenta, Jasper ya estaba detrás de mi observando con sumo interés a la recién llegada.

**- Tú eres…. ¿La maske de Edward?  
>- Y tú debes ser Jasper.<br>- Sí, mucho gusto. ¿Escuchaste todo lo que le dije a Edward?  
>- Cada palabra.<br>- ¿Y qué opinas?  
>- Pues Debo decir que yo he llegado a las mismas conclusiones tuyas. Eres bastante listo.<strong>

Viendo que estaba siendo completamente ignorado por ambos, mi orgullo herido hizo que dijera cualquier cosa para interrumpirlos.

**- Ehmm Disculpen ¿Para qué demonios viniste, Bella?  
>- Así que tu nombre es Bella. Es un hermoso nombre. – <strong>Halagó mi compañero de curso sin dejar de lado su rol de caballero coqueto.**  
>- Gracias, mi madre escogió muy bien. –<strong>Respondió ella y sorprendido noté que le sonreía.

**- Hey…. – **Les dije un tanto irritado, y hartado de que ignoraran mi presencia. Bella sonrió perversamente deleitada con mi enojo y por fin se dispuso a responder.

**- Bueno, es hora de comer. Y al llegar me detuve a escuchar lo que tu amigo decía.  
>- No es mi…<br>- ¿Las amenazas de cacería son muy frecuentes? – **Me interrumpió Jasper- **Ray**** no me ha hablado de ello.  
>- Pues la verdad es que siempre, al menos desde que tengo memoria, se nos ha advertido de la existencia de hombres corrientes que se encargan de buscarnos y exterminarnos. Pero desde hace pocos años atrás, solamente, que se ha visto que matan a las personas que nos sirven con el propósito de llegar a nosotros.<strong>

Jasper notablemente interesado, o más bien preocupado, con el tema quiso seguir preguntando pero de pronto Bella comenzó a actuar de forma extraña. Abrió enormemente los ojos y éstos se pusieron de un color rojo intenso, casi brillante. De pronto mi cuerpo salió expulsado y se detuvo en el aire, con los brazos y piernas extendidos.

-**Ahg… Necesito beber sangre…. Ahora.**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Les gusto? entonces dígamelo en un Reviews!<strong>

**Nos leemos en el próximo!**


	9. Chapter 9

******Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a KryPexel , yo solo la adapte.****

* * *

><p><strong>Hola aqui esta el capi! que lo disfruten.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>- Desde el momento en que lo vi. Supe que sería mi deber protegerlo de todo mal…<strong>

**Bienvenido al Pacto de Sangre**

**Capítulo 9: Hermanos Consanguíneos**

Me tenía completamente paralizado y levitando a escasos centímetros del suelo. Siempre me había preguntado el por qué solo en escasas ocasiones podía ver el color escarlata de sus ojos. Y en ese momento me respondí a mi mismo… Es cuando está extremadamente hambrienta. Jasper retrocedió unos cuantos pasos de forma instintiva, espantado de la actitud de Bella.

Sin más preámbulo arrancó los botones de mi camisa con sus extraños poderes, completamente ansiosa y sin tomar en cuenta cuánto le protestara.

**- SILENCIO SI NO DESEAS QUE TE ARRANQUE EL PECHO DE NUEVO.**

Guardé absoluto silencio ante su desesperación y su descomunal fuerza. Me quedé completamente quieto concediéndole el permiso para que hiciera lo que quisiera. Hoy era el turno de mi estómago de recibir alguna especie de corte. Con su uña del pulgar se encargó de perforar mi zona abdominal y hacerle un tajo largo. No bebió, sino succionó con voracidad cada gota de sangre que salía. No desperdició ni una sola gota.

Supuse que la visión de nosotros no debía de ser muy agradable. Puesto que Jasper parecía notoriamente perturbado. A unos metros de distancia nos observaba tenso. Su semblante de príncipe se debatía entre mirar y no mirar cómo mi rostro desfiguraba de dolor.

Luego de un rato Bella recuperó la calma, su respiración se hizo más pausada, limpió unas cuantas gotas de sangre de su rostro y cerró la herida. Una vez recuperada la compostura murmuró sin mirarme.

**- Guarda esas lágrimas, hoy no las quiero.**

Sentí como mi cuerpo fue liberado y descendió lentamente antes de tocar suelo firme. Bella caminó unos pasos dándome la espalda con la cabeza gacha dejando que su descuidado cabello escondiera sus ojos. Unos pasos y se detuvo sin decir nada más.

Jasper se apresuró en llegar a mi lado para servirme de apoyo, y mientras trataba de normalizar mi respiración, sentí que tocó un punto en mi costado cercano a mi cintura.

**- Tu marca…**

Mi mente estaba débil y no sentí las ganas de querer responder. Solo percibía las cosas y no me molestaba en analizar bien dónde estaba situado ni qué era lo que me rodeaba. A la vez que sentía hormiguitas correr por todo mi cuerpo. No dije nada cuando Jasper me trató de incorporar y sostuvo mi espalda en su brazo izquierdo. Tampoco di alguna respuesta coherente cuando me preguntó si me sentía bien.

**- Yo… he estado ocupando demasiada magia… el cansancio me tenía débil… Y perdí la razón por un momento.**

Escuché a lo lejos la voz de Bella… Tardé de descifrar lo que decía pero necesitaba de varios segundos para recordar qué significaba cada una de las palabras. Cuando por fin pude entender la frase por completo la tomé como una disculpa. Sorprendentemente Bella me estaba ofreciendo una disculpa. Contuve el aire para poder pronunciar, con la fuerza que el impulso de la exhalación me daba, unas breves palabras.

- **Deseo hallar al asesino de maskes**

**- No gastes un deseo en vano… Si eso fuera posible lo habríamos hecho antes.**

**- Entonces… quiero un celular nuevo…**

Fue lo único que a mi desgastada mente se le ocurrió decir en medio de mi estado casi anémico.

Remendó los botones y quitó las manchas de sangre que se habían repartido alrededor de toda mi ropa. Se marchó en silencio y desapareció como siempre.

Jasper me acompañó callado todo el tiempo que duró nuestro tiempo libre. Se quedó a mi lado y me trató como a un enfermo crónico en sus últimos minutos de vida. De pronto le escuché decir que Ray no le trataba de esa forma. Cuando tocaron el timbre para el recreo, yo estaba a punto de levantarme del suelo, algo más repuesto, para ir a comprar algo qué comer. Pero Jasper repentinamente me tomó del brazo sin dejarme avanzar.

**- ¿Y ahora qué te pasa?**

Nuestro presidente levantó su celeste mirada ahogada en suprema angustia y me dijo casi sin aliento.

**- Ray no me ha venido a buscar…**

Comprendí la preocupación de mi compañero, más aún con los descubrimientos que habíamos hecho recientemente. Puse mi mano en su hombro, a modo de compensación por haberme cuidado, tratando de infundirle un poco de calma.

**-Debe ser que no tiene hambre… No seas paranoico, ya verás que pronto vendrá.**

En cierto modo no comprendía el por qué Jasper se preocupaba tanto por aquel ser que le había robado la libertad. ¿Acaso era por la ambición de que muriera su genio de la lámpara? Habría alimentado mayormente esa idea si no fuera porque al mirarlo con mayor detenimiento, encontré en sus facciones la representación misma de la angustia exasperada.

**- Temo que le pase algo a Ray… No te lo había dicho antes pero… Ray es alguien muy importante para mí.**

**- Tu y él… ¿Son amigos? – **Pregunté con la sospecha de la palabra gay en la punta de la lengua.

- **Más que eso, él es mi hermanastro.**

Entonces fue cuando comprendí la desesperación que Jasper debía estar sintiendo en esos momentos. Me asombró el grado de cercanía que tenían él y su maske, puesto que para mí, Bella era solo una chica que de un día a otro me obligó a servirle de alimento. Para mí no era concebible llegar a amar a un monstruo que se proclamaba a sí mismo, dueño de su humano.

**- ¿Podrías contarme acerca de ello?**

Me sentí intrigado por saber su historia, y olvidándome por completo del gran vacío que torturaba mi estómago, me volví a sentar. La comida podía esperar.

**- Cuando yo tenía 8 años, mi madre quien me había criado sola comenzó a salir con un hombre que conoció en el trabajo. Se llamaba Raúl. Lo llevó a casa y resultó ser una persona muy simpática, pronto me hice muy amigo de él. Me pareció un buen sujeto y sentí que era capaz de llenar esa figura paterna que nunca tuve. Al poco tiempo comenzaron a convivir y nos mudamos a su casa. Entonces conocí a Ray. Tenía 3 años menos que yo, de aspecto frágil y me miraba con timidez. Yo desde el momento que lo vi… sentí esas ganas de cuidarlo y protegerlo de todo mal que pudiera acecharle. Desde ese preciso momento lo sentí mi hermano y me juré a mí mismo que nada le haría daño. Así nos convertimos los cuatro una verdadera familia.**

Escuché atento mientras la historia comenzaba a desarrollarse. No me importaron las miradas curiosas de los demás alumnos que al pasar por delante nos miraban incrédulos de nuestra repentina "amistad".

**- Cierto día, cuando Ray cumplió 13, mamá me apartó para hablar a solas. Me dijo que tanto Raúl como Ray eran seres "especiales" y que era momento de que supiera la verdad. Raúl era un maske, un ser que se alimentaba de sangre y lágrimas, que aunque aparentaba comer comida humana, su verdadero sustento era la sangre que ella debía donarle cada día. Yo escuché atento y un tanto incrédulo, jamás había escuchado nada semejante en mi vida y la verdad es que me parecía algo sacado de una película de terror. Luego me dijo que Ray también era un maske, pero debido a su corta edad, aún podía alimentarse como un niño normal. Pero el día en que madurara como ser, el día en que aprendiera los secretos de la magia, necesitaría el sustento que sólo la sangre humana podía darle. Y en esos momentos yo debía estar ahí para él.**

**- Entiendo… Entonces tú te ofreciste para que él pudiera sobrevivir.**

**- Exacto… Eso fue cuando cumplió los 14…**

**- Es decir, el año pasado… ¿No?**

**- Sí…**

Jamás hubiera sospechado la historia que estaba detrás del respetado presidente de nuestro curso. Admiré su sacrificio, porque para mí lo que nos sucedía era un verdadero infierno que nadie con sus cinco sentidos bien puestos desearía voluntariamente. Y completamente conmovido me culpé a mi mismo por no haber deseado que Ray se encontrara sano y salvo.

La hora del descanso pasó rápido y nos fuimos al salón. Jasper aún acongojado miraba hacia todas direcciones si es que no había pasado por alto la presencia de su hermano. Nos separamos para regresar a nuestros respectivos puestos y tuve que soportar que Angela se empeñara en que le dijera de qué habíamos estado hablando en todo este tiempo que estuvimos fuera y cómo era posible que de la noche a la mañana nos hubiéramos hecho amigos. Erick a pesar de que no me decía nada, empujaba de a poco su silla para estrechar nuestra distancia y escucharme mejor

Continuamos con clases normales y traté de poner atención para que el tiempo se me hiciera más corto. Me puse a escribir algunas frases en inglés en mi cuaderno para luego tener que traducirlas. Estaba en eso hasta que de pronto escuché el chillido de una compañera desde el otro lado del salón.

**- ¡Jasper!**

Volteé y me di cuenta de que el presidente se retorcía jadeante en el suelo mientras se apretaba con su mano el pecho. Como si le doliera el corazón. Sus amigos cercanos lo rodearon y completamente exaltados le preguntaban qué le sucedía, si podían ayudarle, Si le dolía (cosa que era evidente…). La profesora de inglés preocupada se acercó e intentó llevarlo a la enfermería, pero él se rehusó moviéndose bruscamente para que las múltiples manos que lo tomaban lo soltaran.

**- Quiero…. Dejen que Edward me lleve…. Agh…**

Todos sorprendidos me miraron en el acto, y me sentí como si fuera un marciano que acababa de aterrizar en medio del salón. Sin darles mayor importancia llegué hasta él y dejé que se apoyara en mí.

**- ¿De verdad no quieres que alguien más te acompañe? **– Consultó la profesora de inglés antes de que llegáramos a la puerta.

**- No, gracias. Es solo una ligera molestia…**

Estuve a punto de recriminarle la pésima mentira que había acabado de decir, pero no me pareció adecuado contradecirle en ese preciso momento**. **Apenas salimos y caminamos un poco hasta llegar a las escaleras, lo miré. Se le veía presa de un inmenso dolor y se sujetaba con más fuerza el pecho.

**- No es solo una molestia… ¿Verdad?**

**- Es Ray…. Tengo que llamarlo… Él está…**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Reviews?<strong>

**Nos leemos en la próximo **


	10. Chapter 10

******Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a KryPexel , yo solo la adapte.****

* * *

><p><strong>Hola por aqui de nuevo. discula por la tardanza! y gracias por sus reviews, aletrar y favoritos!.<strong>

**Mil besos y disfreten el capi**

* * *

><p><strong>- No abras tus párpados, por favor. No despiertes nunca.<strong>

**- Pero quiero hacerlo…**

**Bienvenido al Pacto de Sangre**

**Capítulo 10: Rubí Poseído**

**- ¡Está qué! ¡Dime!**

Lo sacudí un poco para que reaccionara pero de súbito lo sentí desplomarse sobre mí. Casi perdí el equilibrio y nos hubiéramos reventado en el suelo de no ser porque estaba sujeto a las barandas de la escalera. Me sentí completamente desorientado y me daba rabia no saber qué rayos hacer.

**- ¡Edward!**

Escuché la voz de Bella detrás de mí y la vi correr hasta donde estábamos Jasper y yo. Al acercarse vi con claridad que su cuerpo estaba lleno de heridas recientes, cortadas, rasguños y golpes. Cojeando, y sin dejarme preguntar nada, me tomó de la mano y conjuró una especie de portal como los que usaba cuando venía a visitarme. Me empujó hacia él y la oscura abertura me absorbió junto con Jasper. Ya adentro me sobrecogió una sensación extraña, mi sentido del tacto se esfumó por completo y solo era un ente vacío en una dimensión desconocida que me llevaba en una dirección que no supe determinar. En ese lugar no había nada que ver, ni que sentir. A veces lograba darme cuenta del peso que ejercía Jasper sobre mí, pero pronto lo volvía a olvidar.

Cuando por fin pude ver con claridad dónde estaba, me encontré en el centro de lo que parecía ser una espaciosa biblioteca. Los estantes de madera eran altísimos y se desplegaban a lo largo de todo el lugar, que como fuente de luz, tenía una enorme cúpula de vidrio y ventanales gigantes alrededor de todas las paredes. Había mesas de varios metros de largo, también de madera. Era un lugar tranquilo y que proyectaba mucha paz, o más que paz: Silencio.

Aún con Jasper apoyado en mí, traté de agacharme para poder recostarlo en el suelo y atenderlo mejor. Bella en tanto sacó una silla y se desplomó sobre ella, notoriamente cansada.

**- Dentro de poco comenzarán a venir…**

**- ¿Quiénes…**

Antes de consultarle sobre quiénes me hablaba, un enorme portal apareció en medio del suelo y por él aparecieron 3 personas, Una mujer joven de cabello cobrizo y lacio, una anciana bastante encorvada y un niño pequeño. Simultáneamente comenzaron a surgir más portales y por ellos salían más personas de todo tipo, de toda raza, de todo status socioeconómico, algunos eran de distinta nacionalidad. Se acercaban a Bella y al verla malherida le preguntaban cómo estaba, qué había sucedido (cosa que no respondía), dónde estaba _Él_. Ella se limitó a señalar hacia nosotros y la gente nos miró atenta sin intenciones algunas de acercarse. No pude comprender nada, hasta que desde un nuevo portal, salieron a toda prisa una mujer de ojos extremadamente celestes y un señor de porte noble y cabello claro. Llamaban constantemente a Bella y ella con actitud cansada, los citó hacia donde estaba ella. Vi que les dijo algo en voz baja y luego nos apuntó con el dedo. De inmediato ellos acudieron a nuestro lado y la mujer rompió en llanto mientras abrazaba al cuerpo inerte de Jasper. El hombre, notoriamente tenso hacía esfuerzos por mantener la calma. Trató de consolar a la mujer dándole afectuosas caricias en la espalda.

- **¡Hijo! Despierta, mi niño…. ¡Jasper!**

La mamá de nuestro presidente de curso gritaba desconsolada mientras su rostro se bañaba en lágrimas. Su acompañante notó mi presencia y me preguntó apenas con un hilo de voz quién era yo.

**- Mi nombre es Edward, soy… - **Suspiré - …**Amigo de Jasper.**

Él miró interrogante a Bella y ella respondió sin muchas ganas desde su silla.

**- Tranquilo, es mi sirviente.**

En ese momento me di cuenta de que estaba en medio de un lugar atestado de maskes.

Los demás, observaban la escena conmovidos. Otros hablaban con Bella y trataban de constatar la gravedad de sus heridas. Pasó un tiempo corto y se abrió otro portal, el último. Todos los presentes dejaron de lado lo que estaban haciendo y le prestaron una atención solemne a la abertura oscura que había aparecido de la nada. Por ella entraron a la biblioteca cinco personas, todos adultos quienes, también heridos, llevaban consigo el cuerpo de una persona más pequeña.

La madre de Jasper al verlos dio un grito agónico y sumergida en el llanto corrió a su encuentro y su, supuse yo, marido se quedó donde estaba. Parecía tratar de mantenerse en pie, pero su cuerpo que temblaba de pies a cabeza se lo hacía muy difícil. Agachó la cabeza y gotas comenzaron a caer desde sus párpados cerrados.

Bella me miró directo a los ojos y en mi mente capté el mensaje que me quiso transmitir.

-_**El hermano de Jasper ha muerto.**_

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y pude contemplar mejor la situación. El cuerpo fue depositado en la mesa más cercana a Bella y las demás personas que estaban presentes de a poco comenzaron a acercarse al fallecido, algunos llorando. Los padres de Jasper luego de un rato me dejaron a cargo de su hijo y fueron a ver a Ray. Quedé completamente solo en el suelo sosteniendo a Jasper mientras los veía sufrir por la pérdida del muchacho. Me sentí muy mal. Yo era hijo único y no sabía bien cómo era que podría sentirse tener a un miembro más joven que yo dentro de la familia, pero empáticamente un dolor agudo emergió en mi pecho y no pude evitar sentir genuina lástima por mi nuevo amigo. Bella se alejó del grupo y llegó a mi lado, se agachó a nuestra altura y me dijo:

**- Un sirviente está conectado a un maske sanguíneamente. Al ser hermanos éste lazo fue más fuerte y ahora que Ray está muerto, lo más probable es que Athan no recupere la conciencia en un lapso de tiempo amplio. Cuando lo haga… de seguro querrá ver a su hermano…**

Abrumado observé a mi lado el rostro de Jasper que descansaba sobre mi hombro. Estaba profundamente dormido. Sin embargo su rostro lejos de estar con aquella calma característica de las personas que descansan, estaba contraído en una máscara de aflicción, como si a la fuerza quisiera despertar. El recuerdo de todo el amor con el cual me había hablado de su historia con su querido hermano hizo que se me apretara con fuerza el estómago. Ya había nacido en mí una extraña simpatía por el chico al cual mi compañero de clase le había jurado protección. Y Ahora que estaba muerto…

**- Ellos tienen el Ojo de Rubí maldito. Una piedra que penetra la cavidad ocular de su portador, es un ojo de maske artificial. Es inmune a la magia y sirve para encontrar maskes… Esa piedra fue creada por un sirviente.**

Al ver el estupor en mi rostro, Bella tomó aire y comenzó a relatar:

**Verás, hace mucho tiempo, un antiguo alquimista llamado Stefan, sirviente de un maske, cansado de su situación creó un instrumento con el cual se podía identificar perfectamente a los maskes de la gente normal y permanecer inmune a su magia. También era capaz de reconocer a los sirvientes de éstos. Como último sello, encerró su propia alma en la piedra. Nuestra gente, al saber de la existencia de esta joya, decidieron que permaneciera al cuidado del más poderoso hechicero. Y así fue pasando de generación en generación hasta el día de hoy en donde se dice que en un robo cualquiera, esa piedra fue a dar en manos de gente normal, la cual fue poseída por el espíritu de Stefan quien no descansará hasta haber matado a todos los maskes de éste mundo. El espíritu del antiguo alquimista se dio el trabajo de reclutar a exterminadores independientes y unirlos en un grupo de asesinos que él mismo lidera.**

Bella terminó su relato a duras penas, aún estaba cansada. Nos quedamos mudos mientras observábamos a los padres de Jasper abrazar el cuerpo del pequeño Ray. Por fin cuando hubo un leve espacio entre los espectadores, vi que se trataba, así como Jasper había descrito, de un joven de aspecto débil, de figura espigada y piel blanquecina, de cabellos ondulados y castaños claros. En su pecho, había una enorme perforación de la cual aún brotaba sangre fresca.

Temblé un poco ante la visión e instintivamente abracé con fuerza a Jasper. Ojala no despertaras nunca.

De súbito la puerta principal se abrió de par en par haciendo que todos los presentes prestaran atención a las difusas figuras que a contraluz no se podían distinguir. Bella se puso de pié como si un golpe eléctrico la hubiera impulsado y por primera vez, vi en sus facciones el terror encarnado.

-**Nos encontraron...**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Reviews?<strong>

**Se acerca el final quedan 3 capítulos y una nota de la autora!, así que en total cuatro.**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	11. Chapter 11

********Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a KryPexel , yo solo la adapte.******

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hola! aqui con otro capi!, espero que lo disfruten. <strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>- Esta es mi oportunidad… De ser libre.<strong>

**Bienvenido al Pacto de Sangre**

**Capítulo 11: Masacre**

**- Nos encontraron…**

Los maskes se paralizaron por un instante, quietos por el terror. Los padres de Jasper fueron los primeros en moverse y se apegaron al cadáver de su hijo menor tratando de protegerlo. Los recién llegados, todos con lentes de sol, trajes enteros apegados al cuerpo de color negro, cada uno empuñando diversa clase de armas, dieron unos pasos adelante violando el espacio pacífico que era la biblioteca. Bella se puso de pie, temblando de pies a cabeza. El padre de Jasper nos miró y detonó la bomba.

**- ¡Bella, LLEVATE A NUESTRO HIJO!**

De inmediato los exterminadores se desplegaron hacia nosotros con claras intenciones de acabar con quien se atreviera a interponérseles. Algunos de los maske más adultos presentes conjuraron una pantalla de energía azul para protegernos, mientras que los otros los trataban de atacar con magia, pero los hechizos rebotaban en lo que parecía una burbuja rojiza que rodeaba a los asesinos. Bella trató de hacer un conjuro para ayudar pero una mujer que estaba cerca la detuvo

**- Ya los escuchaste. ¡No dejes que sufran otra pérdida! Llévate al joven, nosotros haremos lo posible por protegerlos.**

Bella estuvo a punto de protestar pero luego resignada, lanzó una palabrota, dio media vuelta y llegó hasta nosotros.

**- Hay que irnos de aquí.**

Juntó sus manos y concentró su energía para abrir un portal pequeño

**- Bella. ¿Por qué no huyen deteniendo el tiempo?**

**- Porque ellos nos interrumpen antes de poder terminar el conjuro. Y por cada intento de paralizar el tiempo se consume un quinto de la sangre que consumimos al día. Yo no tengo tal cantidad de energía**

Los exterminadores hambrientos de muerte luchaban contra los desesperados maskes que trataban por todos los medios de proteger el portal de Bella. Combatían sin obtener buenos resultados. Los exterminadores los superaban en número y estaban armados de sables, cuchillos, lanzas, en fin. Toda una artillería. Pasaron varios minutos y el agujero aún no se abría por completo ¿Por qué Bella se demoraba tanto?

**- Maldición, quedé muy malherida después del ataque al parque… mis energías están en su límite.**

Los gritos de las personas que iban cayendo muertas aumentaban nuestra desesperación. Bella a cada segundo más nerviosa trataba de sobre exigirse al máximo para crear el portal. Sus manos se estremecían furiosas tratando de ampliar la abertura. Alarmado noté que estaban comenzando a llegar más y más exterminadores. Haciendo pedazos los amplios ventanales, penetraron por los costados.

Los padres de Jasper hacían hasta lo imposible por librarse de los cazadores y trataban de proteger con su vida el cuerpo de Ray. Pero pronto la ventaja que ellos tenían sobre nosotros hizo que de a poco los maskes fueran cayendo y los padres de Jasper comprendieron que les quedaba poco tiempo.

**- Cuando nuestro hijo despierte. Dile que siempre estaremos con él… aunque no nos podamos ver.**

Me dijo la mujer de ojos celestes, quien era la viva imagen de Jasper en femenino. En ellos pude ver una profunda pena pero a la vez un fuego interno que gritaba con fervor que jamás abandonaría a su hijo.

Cuando por fin el portal adquirió un tamaño considerable. Deposité con cuidado el cuerpo de Jasper para que alcanzara a llegar antes que nosotros al otro lado. Mientras lo vi hundirse en el pozo dimensional, me puse de pie y me dirigí hasta donde estaba el señor Raúl.

**- Deme el cuerpo de Ray. ¡Rápido!**

Me entregó con sumo cuidado a su hijo y al instante se unió al resto de los combatientes para darnos más tiempo de escapar. Introduje a Ray en el portal apenas su hermano hubo desaparecido. Bella estaba notoriamente histérica, tenía la mandíbula apretada y sus puños seguían estremeciéndose. Una vez que Ray desapareció, iba a introducirme yo, pero de pronto un gigantesco rayo hizo que la apertura se desvaneciera, hiriendo de paso a varios maskes que se habían interpuesto en su camino.

- }**¡Malditas escorias del planeta, es hora de que mueran! Yo, Mensh acabaré con todos ustedes.**

En todo el salón retumbó una voz casi tan ensordecedora como el trueno que había cerrado el portal. Con espanto pude comprobar que provenía de un hombre que levitaba en una especie de trance. Tenía un ojo en blanco y el otro despedía un brillo de color carmín.

**- Es el portador del ojo de rubí.**

Se trataba de un hombre de cabello marrón y corpulento. Flotaba sin conciencia y las palabras no salían de su boca, porque no era él quien hablaba, sino que el dueño de la voz era el espíritu del alquimista que residía dentro del huésped que desafortunadamente había dado con la joya que lo contenía.

Los cazadores dejaron de atacar para formarse en una ordenada fila a su lado. El espíritu tenía en sus manos una gran cantidad de aura y al juntarlas lanzó un ataque abrasador que nos derribó a todos. Nunca antes había sentido nada igual. Fue una ola de calor que cerró nuestras vías respiratorias, dejándonos agonizantes.

**- Acaben con ellos. –**Ordenó de nuevo la voz.

Mientras todos luchábamos en el suelo por hacer entrar el aire en nuestros pulmones, los exterminadores fueron aniquilando con sus armas uno a uno a los maskes que veían en su camino. Presencié con horror cómo al padre de Jasper le clavaron una daga en el cuello y de ésta un chorro de sangre brotó a presión y bañó de rojo el suelo. Su esposa desgarró su garganta en un grito de horror, pero no pudo moverse de su sitio. Unas incontrolables nauseas me atacaron cuando vi como sanguinariamente a una mujer le arrancaban la cabeza. Bella temblaba de miedo a mi lado, aún luchando con los efectos del hechizo del alquimista, y por primera vez la vi llorar desconsoladamente.

**- Estamos muertos… Edward… Nunca debí involucrarte en esto…**

Traté de responderle pero aún sentía que había un aro de fuego apretando mi tráquia, el mismo evitaba que derramara mis entrañas en el suelo. Las palabras morían en su intento de huir de mi mente.

Uno a uno fueron matando a todos los que estábamos en el suelo. Entre los estantes caídos y las mesas destruidas cada cuerpo estaba yaciente o inerte. El poseído fue revisando cada cadáver que se encontraba en el suelo y reía entusiasta cuando asesinaban a algún maske en su presencia.

Cuando llegaron hasta nosotros Bella ahogó un grito mientras que yo completamente paralizado vi pasar toda mi vida en un segundo frente a mis ojos. Tres exterminadores llegaron a unos metros de nosotros apuntándonos con tridentes y lanzas amenazadoramente. El filo de la lanza se detuvo a centímetros de mi cuello y yo cerré los ojos esperando el final.

**- ALTO. Uno de ellos no es un monstruo. Llévenlos con la otra.**

Bajaron sus armas obedientes y dos de ellos nos tomaron de los brazos para arrastrarnos hasta donde estaba el cuerpo que contenía a Mensh. Su propia energía lo mantenía suspendido en el aire y su cabeza que caía lacia me daba la impresión de estar viendo un zombie volador. Nos arrojaron sin mucho cuidado al suelo cerca del cuerpo de la madre de Jasper que no reaccionaba por el shock de haber visto morir a su marido.

**- El muchacho es un ser humano, déjenlo con vida. La chica es uno de ellos. Acábenla.**

Veinte de los asesinos rodearon a Bella mientras ella en un gesto orgulloso trató de recuperar el aliento y ponerse de pie. El efecto del ataque ya estaba menguando y ella se dispuso seguir luchando contra sus enemigos. La escuché murmurar que no dejaría que acabaran con ella tan fácilmente.

- **JA, JA, JA. Qué inútil. ¿Deseas seguir peleando? No malgastes fuerzas y muere en paz.**

Las personas que rodearon a Bella se dispusieron a apuntarla con las armas que traían consigo y se fueron acercando cada vez más. En su acción se podía percibir la sed por una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

-¡**E… Esperen!….**

Grité con toda mis fuerzas para que mi voz alcanzara a detenerlos y terminé atragantándome por el efecto del ataque que aún resentía mi garganta.

**- Si alguien va a… acabar con ella…. Ese debo ser Yo…**

* * *

><p>Que les parecio?, que tal si me lo dicen en un Reviews?<p>

Nos leemos en el próximo!


	12. Chapter 12

**********Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a KryPexel , yo solo la adapte.********

* * *

><p><strong>Hola como han estado?, por aqui les traigo otro capi. Espero que lo disfruten nos leemos prontoo!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Si alguien ha de acabar con esto seré yo…<strong>

**Bienvenido al Pacto de Sangre**

**Capítulo 12: Conclusión:**

**-Ya me escucharon. Si alguien va a vengarse, si alguien va eliminarla, si alguien va a hacerle pagar todo lo que su raza le hizo a la mía ¡ESE DEBO SER YO!**

Mensh escuchó mi desesperado intento por captar su atención, o al menos eso creí por su mutismo. Lanzó una carcajada profunda y ordenó a sus secuaces que se retiraran.

**- Este jovencito está de nuestro lado. Ser sirviente es el peor castigo que una persona puede recibir. ¡Está bien, te daré el privilegio de acabar con ella!**

**- Déjelo en mis manos, esta maldita suplicará clemencia.**

Mensh confiado en mis palabras, dejó que me acercara a Bella para ejecutarla frente a todos. Me otorgaron una daga y me dirigí con pasos de tortuosa lentitud hasta donde se encontraba ella, con el cuerpo encogido aún por el dolor y la rabia de la traición a flor de piel.

**- Hoy vas a arrepentirte por haber nacido con sangre de monstruo –**Musité despacio

Me acerqué de a poco a ella con el cuchillo apegado a mi pecho y una sonrisa macabra, igual a las que ella me brindaba cada vez que nos encontrábamos, en la boca.

**- Jamás me arrepentiré de mi existencia ¡Si alguien como tú vive tan tranquilo en este mundo no veo por qué tendría que arrepentirme yo! ¡Abre los ojos! Lo que hacemos no es distinto a lo que ustedes hacen al matar animales inferiores para consumir su carne.**

**- ¡Cállate tú y yo no somos iguales!**

**- Te equivocas. –**Me respondió con ira, mordiendo con fuerza y gimiendo entremedio de dolor - **Nos parecemos y mucho. Aunque me provoque asco ¡Tú y yo somos casi idénticos!**

**- ¡CIERRA LA BOCA! – **Le grité colérico.

Le asesté una bofetada con tanta fuerza que perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo. Me agaché y la tomé del cabello. Ella no tuvo energías para luchar contra mí, la creación del portal la había dejado completamente indefensa. La obligué a incorporarse bruscamente y le dije de cerca con dulce complacencia.

**- Es una pena que una chica como tú deba morir de esta manera... **– Giré mi impasible rostro buscando la presencia de Mensh – **Déjame jugar un poco con ella. Quiero saborear la dulce venganza.**

**-Haz lo que quieras, muchacho. – **Respondió la voz, atenta de mis actos.

Haciendo uso de mi pleno control sobre su rostro, la obligué a quedarse quieta y la besé con desenfreno animal. Dejé la daga a un costado con confianza y con la mano libre me apropié de su piel por debajo de la blusa, recorriendo sin la más mínima condescendencia su torso y pechos. Ella se estremeció ante mi contacto, y entendí que era la primera vez que alguien la tocaba así. Terminé usando el peso de mi cuerpo para mantenerla firme en el piso, ya que aún tenía la suficiente energía como para sacudirse buscando zafarse de mí. Mi boca aún seguía invadiendo la suya, explorando ávidamente con mi lengua su cavidad.

Bella se revolvía desesperada debajo tratando de patearrme. Sus lastimeros gemidos morían en el beso donde mis labios no se despegaban de los suyos y reclamaban soberbios su supremacía. En tanto mi mano me sirvió de grillete en su muñeca, impidiendo que me siguiera agrediendo.

Detuve mi impropio acto y me separé de sus labios para observarla jadeante debajo mío clavando desafiante sus ojos almendrados en los míos. Aquellos ojos que me mantuvieron intrigado desde el primer momento que los vi, aquellos que eran capaces de explorar por completo cada uno de mis pensamientos. Ella por fin estaba a mi merced.

Recogí el arma con el cual planeaba dar el último paso hacia mi tan ansiada libertad. Acerqué la punta de la daga a su cuello y apunté directamente a la garganta. Bella atrapó el filo con sus dos manos haciendo que de sus palmas brotara sangre.

**- Termina ya. **-Sentenció Mensh y pude percibir en su tono un regocijo que es propio de aquel que disfruta con la tortura de sus enemigos.

Lo escuché a mis espaldas. Su voz de ultratumba, propia de un espíritu que nunca halló la paz.

**- Será un placer. - **Respondí ronco y respirando entrecortadamente.

Giré mi cuerpo por completo y lancé la daga la cual guiada por el último conjuro de Bella fue a dar en el ojo de rubí de Mensh.

**- AAAGHHHH!**

El cuchillo se internó en la cavidad ocular, a pesar de las protestas y espasmos del cuerpo poseído. De súbito la piedra cayó y su peso hizo sonar con eco el piso de madera. El rubí había salido de su huésped, el cual cayó de su suspensión y se desplomó en el suelo. Los seguidores de Mensh fueron cayendo también uno a uno inconscientes, luego de haberse liberado del líder que los había dominado con su poder.

Me puse de pie, aún agitado y débil, casi a punto de desmayarme. Me acerqué a la joya y antes de que pudiera posesionarse de alguien más, la envolví con mi camisa.

Bella, que aún permanecía en el suelo, trató de incorporarse haciendo un gran esfuerzo, pero estaba muy cansada y, para no caer, apoyó su peso en una mesa.

**- Nunca imaginé que recordarías… las propiedades curativas de tu saliva. Tampoco hubiera pensado serías capaz de morderte el labio para alimentarme.**

Tomé el rubí envuelto y lo guardé en el bolsillo de mi pantalón, al escucharla resumir todo lo que había hecho solo me limité a asentir algo avergonzado. Me acerqué hasta el cuerpo de la madre de Jasper y vi que se había desmayado, pero aún respiraba y eso me alivió al instante.

**- Tu amigo y su hermano están en mi casa. Vayamos pronto. Hay maskes que aún pueden salvarse si reciben saliva cuanto antes. Pero para invocar a sus siervos necesito recuperar fuerzas. También debemos volver por los cuerpos de los que no lograron sobrevivir.**

Tomé a la mujer en brazos y me acerqué hasta donde estaba Bella quien trataba de abrir un portal. Le dije que estaba dispuesto a ayudarle con eso. Que podía disponer de toda la sangre y saliva que quisiera. Ella agradeció y luego de un rato me preguntó:

**- Pudiste haber sido libre. Pudiste haberte deshecho de mí para siempre. ¿Por qué no me mataste?**

No tuve ganas de responder. Estaba malherido, cansado, agotado. Así que me limité a levantar mis hombros en un gesto de "no sé", negándole la respuesta que tanto deseaba saber. Giró su cara y me miró como queriendo decir que no me creía absolutamente nada y después volvió de nuevo a lo suyo. Prefirió no seguir insistiendo. En tanto yo mientras esperaba a que terminara, observé satisfecho que de sus labios se asomaba tímida una pequeña sonrisa.

Cuando el portal estuvo listo, dejé entrar primero a la madre de Jasper quien lentamente se fue hundiendo en el agujero. Luego me introduje yo y por último Bella.

Al llegar me fijé en que la casa estaba completamente sola. Bella me explicó que su hermana se había ido de viaje y que no volvería en varios meses más, que por entonces vivía sola. Mientras íbamos caminando hacia la sala de estar, noté que su cuerpo se tambaleó y se dejó caer inerte. Rápidamente alcancé a atajarla antes de que se golpeara contra el piso y noté que había perdido el sentido. La recosté en un largo sillón cercano y sentándome en el borde me dediqué a acariciar su pequeña frente empapada de sudor.

**- Será porque… He aprendido a quererte. –**Fue mi última respuesta.

* * *

><p>Hey! que tal les parecio?, bueno les cuento que solo que un capi de esta historia, y una nota de la autora!. Asi que nos leemos en la proxima, Besos y saludos!.<p>

Gracias por los Reviews, alertas y favoritos.

¿Reviews?


	13. Epílogo

********Disclaimer:** nada de esto me pertenece, los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a KryPexel , yo solo la adapte.******

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! aquí esta el Epílogo, El ultimo capitulo de esta historia. Espero que disfruten y bueno los dejo leyendo.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>- A partir de hoy, te propongo un nuevo pacto.<strong>

**Bienvenido al Pacto de Sangre**

**Epílogo: El cierre del pacto.**

Un día de otoño como cualquier otro, después de dos años de exiliado, tomó un taxi (había vendido su elegante auto) y le indicó al chofer que lo dejara en el cementerio. Respiró hondo y trató de animarse. Iba a ser difícil, pero era algo que quería hacer y no iba a retroceder sólo porque el dolor así le pedía que hiciera. La brisa jugueteó con su oscuro cabello al salir del vehículo y el frío hizo que se cobijara con más ahínco en su bufanda verde petróleo. El clima se dedicó a hacer un buen conjunto con su estado de ánimo.

Caminó con pasos lentos por el sendero, que en el pasado apenas había recorrido una vez, pero cuya senda tenía grabada a la fuerza en su corazón. Le era imposible olvidar el día en que tuvo que caminarlo siguiendo la carroza fúnebre acompañado de su madre que había mudado su eterno rostro jovial por el de una mujer condenada por el dolor. De vez en cuando ocultaba su hermoso rostro entre sus manos enguantadas para que la tela absorbiera las gotas que su marido no habría de volver a beber nunca más.

**- Un árbol de tronco grueso, girar a la derecha, seguir recto hasta la tumba de 3 jarrones y doblar a la izquierda. Seguir. –**Murmuró siguiendo al pie de la letra sus propias instrucciones.

En sus brazos cobijaba un ramillete de flores que sostenía con la delicadeza de un padre. Ella era su humilde retribución a todo el afecto que había recibido en el poco tiempo que habían compartido en vida. Pronto sus pies detuvieron su marcha y se encontró de pie frente a la tumba que compartían su padre y hermano. Permaneció de pie con sus celestes fijos en los epitafios repasándolos. "_**Cuando sientes la ventisca acariciar tu rostro, soy yo quien te hace mimos. Cuando sientes caer la lluvia sobre ti, soy yo quien llora el no poder estar contigo"**_

Había más que decir, había más que llorar. El destino le había arrebatado a dos de las personas que más había amado en toda su vida y no había podido hacer nada al respecto. Su impotencia, nacida de tener que aceptar que no había podido cumplir con su juramento, lo hizo perder la calma más de alguna vez después del incidente y aún hoy lo malhumoraban de improviso. Ambas muertes habían creado una herida que lejos de cicatrizar parecía estar eternamente reciente, un desgarro que en su pecho había quedado permanente, desafiando el tiempo.

**- Aún siento la rabia, la culpa. Debí haberte cuidado… Debí… Protegerte. Tal y como te lo había prometido.**

**- No tenías cómo evitarlo. Yo de milagro que no estoy muerto.**

**- ¿Edward?**

El rubio se volteó con sorpresa al reconocer una voz que le resultó muy familiar. Su ex compañero de salón se encontraba detrás de él también con un ramo de flores entre las manos. Sonrió con nostalgia. No se habían visto desde el fin del año escolar, ya que él y su madre habían mudado poco después al país natal de ella, buscando de alguna forma escapar de la soberana tristeza que se había apoderado de ellos. Su madre no había sido capaz de soportar tantos recuerdos que le evocaban cada uno de los rincones de su propia casa así que decidió huir lejos para comenzar de nuevo. Gustoso, Jasper notó que Edward había cambiado mucho. Ahora tenía el aspecto de todo un universitario, había cambiado su delgada contextura por una espalda más amplia y firme, y también había pegado un leve estirón; ya no tenía que alzar tanto la cabeza para dirigirse a él, sin embargo en altura Jasper seguía siendo el rey. Eso lo comprobó después de que se dieran un fuerte abrazo fraterno. Después de eso, Edward colocó sus rosas blancas en la superficie de cemento y luego guardó sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus jeans. Se dirigió a su amigo animado:

**- Recordé que hoy Ray cumplía años. Así que vine a dejarle un regalo con la esperanza de encontrarme contigo. Has cambiado mucho, te dejaste crecer el pelo y pareciera que estás más alto**

**- Curioso, pensaba lo mismo sobre ti.**

Comenzaron a conversar amenamente como nunca lo habían hecho antes de la masacre de los maskes, con la calidez que sólo se encuentra en los amigos que después de tanto tiempo por fin se reencuentran, y esa avidez por saber qué había hecho el otro en todo el tiempo en que no se habían visto. Descubrieron que el hecho de no haberse acercado al otro antes, se debía tontos prejuicios infundados.

**- Siempre te creí un autista, un desadaptado social. Como Pato.**

**- Yo te tenía por pesado, ególatra, creído, narcisista…**

**- Esta bien, ya entendí.**

**- Insensato, pedante, mal ciudadano…**

**- ¡Edward!**

**- Ah, lo siento… - **Se disculpó avergonzado Edward por el arranque de sinceridad que inusualmente era capaz de liberar (era demasiado reservado con las demás personas que no eran sus amigos más cercanos). Así que para olvidar el incidente le indicó a Jasper que caminaran juntos hasta la salida.

-**¿Cómo está tu mamá, Jasper?**

**- Bueno, ella al principio, al igual que a mí, le costó vivir sin Raúl… Lo amaba demasiado y a Ray lo consideraba como un hijo biológico. Pero estos dos años que estuvimos fuera le sirvieron para poder decantar mejor las cosas, además mis abuelos la cuidaron bastante bien. Está asumiéndolo tranquila. Yo estuve un año sin estudiar, pero ahora pienso ingresar a alguna universidad de aquí.**

**- Ya veo. Es decir que nos veremos más seguido de ahora en adelante.**

**- Puedes apostarlo… Y dime ¿Qué hay de Bella?**

**- Bueno… ella… me liberó del pacto. – **Jasper exclamó un ¿Qué? Y Edward se apresuró a agregar, perdiendo su ánimo alegre. - **No fue algo que yo haya podido evitar…**

_Era Nochebuena y Edward, en compañía de sus familiares más cercanos, disfrutaba de una agradable cena junto al pomposo árbol de navidad, las luces que colgaban de las ventanas y las guirnaldas que coloridas cruzaban el techo daban un aire cálido y festivo. Estaban cenando un caldo que había preparado su madre y sus tías cuando de pronto el vaivén de la llama de las velas se detuvo por completo. Las luces se congelaron en su juego de colores y las personas dejaron de moverse, quedando sus rostros detenidos en un semblante jubiloso y calmo._

_**- ¿Edward? –**_

_La voz de Bella a sus espaldas provocó que él diera un brinco desde su asiento rápidamente y ansioso la recibió con un cálido abrazo. Era curioso cuando lo pensaba, al escucharla hablar se encendían en el las mismas reacciones que tenía cuando recién se conocieron, cuando la odiaba y deseaba que lo dejara en paz. Salvo que en ésta ocasión, en vez de rechazar su presencia, cada día se le hacía más y más agradable estar con ella. Al separarse, pudo reparar mejor en que Bella se había esmerado en presentarse elegante. Traía un sencillo vestido blanco de tiritas, sus cabellos siempre achocolatados estaban recogidos en una limpia cola. ¡Hasta se había maquillado! Sus finos labios lucían brillantes y sonrosados, como a la espera de que otros se posaran sobre ellos. Cualquiera diría que era otra persona._

_**- Me alegra tanto que vinieras. – **__Confesó él risueño._

_**- A mí también me da gusto verte.- **__Respondió ella brindándole una sonrisa._

_**- ¡Ah! Espera.**_

_Le indicó que se quedara en su sitio sin moverse y se dirigió a toda prisa a su cuarto. Se agachó frente a su cama y levantó los pliegues de las sábanas. Sacó una cajita verde con un moño dorado y sonriendo se puso de pié para volver con el pequeño paquete escondido a sus espaldas. Al volver la encontró observando curiosa los adornos del árbol de pascua, como si hubiera sido la primera vez que veía un ángel de madera._

_- __**Si te gusta puedes llevártelo.**_

_**- ¡No digas tonterías! Y dime ¿Qué fuiste a hacer?**_

_Edward se limitó a ampliar su maliciosa sonrisa y una vez que llegó frente a ella, mostró lentamente lo que tenía oculto._

_Bella no cabía en su asombro._

_**- Es… un regalo… ¿Para mí?**_

_**- Así es. Ábrelo.**_

_Bella con sumo cuidado lo recibió. Parecía estar tomando una bomba a punto de detonar. Trató de deshacer el moño jalando uno de los costados de la cinta y con mucha delicadeza abrió la tapa. Edward se sintió pleno al ver sus ojos brillar de emoción._

_**- Es un collar… - **__Metió la mano y sacó una cadena de plata con un colgante de luna._

_**- Verás he estado ahorrando por estas semanas… aún me faltaba así que conseguí un trabajo de medio tiempo… pero creo que valió la pena. Al menos tu sonrisa lo valió. **_–

_A Bella jamás le habían dado algo tan especial y de inmediato trató de ponérselo. Edward la ayudó de inmediato y le cerró el broche por detrás. Cuando vio su obsequio colgando del delgado cuello de su dueña, supo que no pudo haber hecho mejor elección. Ella volvió a abrazarlo agradecida y se acercó lo más posible a su oído._

_**- Yo también te tengo un regalo de navidad, Edward.**_

_**- ¿En serio? No debiste…**_

_**- Mi regalo, es tu libertad…**_

_La frase se esfumó en el aire y Edward no fue capaz de pronunciar palabra alguna. Estaba inmóvil sin poder entender a qué se refería la chica._

_**- Desde hoy el pacto queda nulo.- **__Dijo ella, solemne._

_Él trató de decirle que se detuviera pero Bella ya había puesto la palma de su mano en el costado en donde la marca estaba alojada y un resplandor cegador los envolvió._

_Cuando Edward recuperó la conciencia estaba sentado en el asiento que le correspondía en la gran mesa navideña y luego el tiempo congelado volvió a transcurrir con normalidad._

**- …Ya veo… Con que eso sucedió.**

**- No he sabido más de ella…**

**- ¿Y qué hay de Rose…?**

**- Bueno, ella es muy feliz, aún es novia de Emmett, y éste estuvo unos meses en tratamiento para recuperar la movilidad de sus piernas. Y ahora se le puede ver haciendo una vida completamente normal.**

**- Me alegra… Es una pena, eso sí, que Bella haya desaparecido.**

- **Sí… inconscientemente cada vez que tomaba el metro la buscaba entre toda la gente… Nunca pude saber el por qué decidió abandonarme…**

**- Tranquilo. Tal vez algún día la volvamos a ver. ¿Te parece si vamos a tomar café? Espero que ese restaurant que frecuentaba siga en su lugar.**

**- Claro, pero tú invitas.**

**- Solo por hoy.**

Los jóvenes llegaron hasta la salida y se adentraron en el estacionamiento buscando el vehículo de Jasper. A lo lejos, escondida por un pilar de concreto, una chica de cabello achocolatados y ojos almendrados los observó al pasar y en un acto mecánico se llevó la mano a el de luna que relucía sobre su blanquecina piel.

**- Este es nuestro nuevo contrato. Trata de ser feliz, y yo te cuidaré en secreto.**

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aqui esta! se acabo. Que tal les pareció el final? Digamenlo en un Reviews! <strong>


	14. Nota de autora

**- Beba de mi sangre, ama Kry**

**- Ya sabes lo que me gusta. Ahora… quietecito…**

**Bienvenido al Pacto de Sangre**

_**Free-Talk**_

**KryPixel©:**

**¡Wow! Lo conseguí! (con algunos problemas de por medio con office… pero todo solucionado ahora)**

**¡Por fin remastericé B.P.S! Debo decir que me dio harta nostalgia con esta historia que ideé en mis épocas de liceo (hace más de dos o tres años atrás). Me trajo varios recuerdos del Pc grande y de cómo 3 personas en la misma casa nos peleábamos para ocuparlo.**

**Pero también noté que tenía varios errores de ortografía, redacción y de coherencia en la trama que hicieron que me sonrojara más de una vez. ¡Cómo pude permitir que vieran algo como eso! Aunque tampoco fue tanto el susto. A pesar de no estar bien escrito, estuvo mejor de lo que me esperé en un comienzo. Creí que sería como leer las cartas de algún hombre cavernario o algo así. Me conforta saber que no fue tan así.**

**¡Gracias a aquellos que alguna vez se dieron el tiempo y disfrutaron leyendo esta historia! Fue la primera historia larga (dígase larga, más de 3 capítulos) que subí a FictionPress y gracias a sus comentarios pude seguir escribiendo. De esas ganas pude escribir GenXX y ahora estoy con Magic Cristal. Si no fuera por ese comentario pequeño que recibí alguna vez, tal vez ahora no estaría remasterizando nada.**

**Ésta historia me resultó ser bastante cómoda. No sé por qué, pero me gusta escribir en primera persona con voz masculina. Aunque es cosa de la gente que me lee juzgar si mi voz se logra confundir o no con la de un chico. Ya saben, yo no puedo saberlo. A veces me asalta la duda si es que el protagonista no me habrá resultado algo amanerado… En fin.**

**Edward ahora evolucionó en la complejidad de sus pensamientos. Tal vez ahora parezca un poco más asertivo, pero quiero recalcar que cuando me lo imaginé como protagonista, me hice la imagen de un joven maduro y serio, de esos que no se juntan con mucha gente y tienen sus pensamientos turbulentos de vez en cuando. Me gusta esa clase de chicos, pero a veces la gente muy callada me da un poco de miedo. En fin, de eso hablaré en otra ocasión. Tal vez en mi blog (Visítelo! Jejej)**

**Bella… Bella es como mi sueño frustrado de expresar todos mis macabros deseos de torturar a alguien jaajjajaj. La verdad es que más de alguna vez he odiado a alguien (sí, soy una persona con su carácter bien puesto) y me he deshecho en torturas imaginarias para aquel. Bella encarnó ese deseo de pisotear más y más al gusano que tienes al frente sin piedad y refregándole en la cara quién es el que manda. Aunque al final terminó ablandándose (es que con Edward hasta yo me enternecí) y terminó por deshacer el contrato que le hacía tanto daño al pobre chico.**

**Jasper! _(Athan es el nombre original de la historia) _Bueno, ya expliqué que su nombre no fue ningún error ortográfico, sino más bien una investigación bien fundada por internet y . Así que no acepto reclamos jajajaj. En fin. Yo me enamoré de este chico cuando relaté la historia de él y su hermano. Además que físicamente es un deleite para la imaginación (Amo a los chicos de cabello negro y ojos claros _( En el caso de la historia seria cabello rubio y ojos claros))_. Lo diseñe pensando en una personalidad parecida a la mía, pero popular XD…. Porque claro, yo seré espontánea y bastante paradita para decir las cosas, pero de ahí a que la gente me ame, me idolatre y desee ser como yo… esa es otra cosa. También me gustan los chicos así.**

**Por cierto. Cuando volví a leer la historia me pareció bastante sospechoso, como lectora, que Edward no tuviera ningún amigo hombre. De hecho el mencionar a Angela como la única fuera de Jasper que le dirigía el habla daba la sospechosa impresión de que Edward era gay. De ahí nació Erick. Un joven retraído al máximo, temeroso de los demás, que se esconde cada vez que alguien que no le habla seguido se le acerca. Su participación es poca pero aún así me encariñe con la imagen que me hice de él en la cabeza.**

**Al parecer fui bastante autoreferente al diseñar a los personajes. Bueno, no hay que matarme, fue mi primera historia y amateurmente uno siempre termina cayendo en eso. De hecho también pasa con escritores ya profesionales que a lo largo de todo el libro todos los personajes parecieran hablar con una misma voz. Así que no es un pecado fácil de esquivar. Es lo único que puedo decir en mi defensa.**

**Me siento orgullosa que al haber creado una especie de historia de monstruos chupasangre, no me basara en historias de vampiros ni nada de eso. Quise crear mi propio mito, mis propios monstruos, con sus propias características y que no brillaran con el Sol. De hecho ahora que surgió el **_**boom **_**del **_**vamp **_**no siento deseos de meterme con esa clase de monstruos. Dudo que algún día se me ocurra escribir algo como "El regreso de Drácula que no muere con ajos" o algo así. Es una lástima eso sí que los vampiros actuales no mueran con ajo, creo que eso le quita todo su encanto vampirezco. **

**Se supone que después del Epílogo, estaba el Bloody Party. Éste trataba de mini relatos los cuales terminaban por desvelar el universo que rodeaba mi historia de B.P.S. Pero decidí eliminarla porque me di cuenta de que no eran gran aporte. A pesar de que hubo algunos a los que les tenía un poco de cariño. Por ejemplo el relato del cumpleaños de Ray, me dio mucha pena dejarlo fuera de la remasterización. También el relato en donde el primo de Bella le explicaba al detalle la diferencia que cada fluido corporal humano sufría con el paso del tiempo.**

**En fin. Gracias también si se dio el tiempo de leer el free-talk. Le dediqué una página exclusiva sólo por ser una ocasión especial. Espero que sigan ahí apoyándome en mis nuevos proyectos. Como dije, esta remasterización le abre las puertas a la secuela de esta historia. Pero como estoy en periodo de clases y éstas se me vienen bastante duras, tendré que dejar B.P.S 2 para finales de este año. ¡No me odien! Prometo en el poco tiempo que dispongo de diseñar en mi fuero interno la trama para que después sea cosa de llegar y leer.**

**¡Eso es todo! Gracias por el tiempo que le dedicaron a leer. ¡No soy nada sin Uds.!**

* * *

><p><strong>Holaa! aquí esta la nota de la autora, en referente a lo que dice aquí arriba, opinión personal, ami me encanta estos vampiros nuevos que no se mueren con ajos!. Ella menciona una secuela, lamentablemente todavía no la ha empezado a subir, pero cuando lo haga prometo adaptarla y subirla aquí, con el respectivo permiso de ella. <strong>

**También menciona historias aparte que no he tenido el gusto de leer, así que no tengo opinion respecto a estas!.**

** Con esta nota ya termine de subir por completo de " Bienvenidos al pacto de sangre", subí el epílogo y la nota al mismo tiempo así que con esto me despido espero que les allá gustado la historia, y agradezco aquellas que estuvieron aquí pacientemente y que comentaron dando ánimos para terminar de subir la historia. Gracias por todas las alertas favoritos y reviews que me llegaron y a todas esas personas que no lo han leído y lo vallan a leer!. Besos y saludos.**

**chaooo y gracias! nos leemos en otra ocasión. **

**Danny 3**


End file.
